Dani Plus Santana Equals Love?
by LovatoGlee
Summary: The Story of how Santana met her true love. Dantana. Also on Wattpad check profile for details.
1. Santana Lopez Nervous?

**Hey guys this is my first glee fanfiction. As you can tell, I am a Dantana shipper. But other couples that will be included in this very briefly are Klaine but I do need someone for Rachel so I may make up a new character later on. Please comment and share my story because that would be greatly appreciated. ** Please Note that this story is also on Wattpad and will be posted on there first. ****

Santana's POV  
I was in the middle of a morning shift at the diner when I first saw her. I was standing behind the counter filling the countless amount of salt shakers when I looked up and saw her taking orders. She was so beautiful, she had blonde hair (which you could tell was dyed but it looked so perfect), quite a few tattoos along her arms and when she looked up at me, I noticed her beautiful brown eyes. Oh Crap wait that means she sees me, I quickly divert my eyes back to the salt shakers like nothing had happened. Then hobbit comes up to me and starts whining about Funny Girl again so I decide to tell her Yeast-I-Stat commercial that I booked. Yes I know it's embarissing but every star has to start somewhere right?

I know what you are thinking, how am I friends with Rachel, well I kinda moved into her and Kurt's apartment unannouced and we all have stort of bonded since then. Sure we have times where we argue and I have been kicked out once due to the Brody drama (My mexican third eye is never wrong!). I still bicker with both of them from time to time and sometimes they both annoying the crap out me but they seriously have become my best friends. I guess New York has a way of doing that to people. After Berry and I shared a hug because she was congraduating my commercial success she ran off to the kitchen. That was weird. Then I looked up to see if the new girl was there and sadly she wasn't, she must have gone home already. Damn, all well at least I don't have to be all nervous now, which is scary because Santana Lopez is never nervous around girls! Even around Brittney I was very clear about my feelings about people but this girl is different, I'm scared to even look at her because I'm afraid I'll do something stupid!

When I got back to the apartment I had a shower, changed out of my hideous uniform and sat down and watched some TV. Then Rachel and Kurt walked in (I'm assuming Rachel had coffee with him after work and after Kurt finished his class at NYADA), then saw me as they walked in with coffees in their hands.

"Hey Santana, how long have you been home?" Kurt said.

"Only about half and hour, I see you and Lady Hummel have had a nice chat." I said with my eyes still locked onto the screen.

"I was just telling him about the new girl at the diner, Dani, have you met her."

"Nope, don't care"

"Are you sure because I saw you stare at a certain blonde with brown eyes."

Then my head shot right up, that's her name. Dani? It's actually kinda cool.

"Um, yeah I saw her, she's pretty but what's the big deal. I wasn't staring at her." I said way too quickly.

"Oh. My. God! Santana Lopez likes her."

"No I don't and stop insisting that I do!"

"Whatever you say" Then they walked into the kitchen area to prepare something for dinner. Maybe they're right, am I starting to like this girl, I haven't even met her?

**Do you guys like this story so far, if so comment :) If not, feedback is appreciated. Please share this story as well and check out my other stories. **


	2. The Day I First Met You

Santana's POV

I walked into the diner the next day with Berry for our graveyard shift when I noticed Dani sitting over in the corner of the diner filling up the ketchup bottles.

"Go talk to her" Rachel said while nudging me in the arm.

"No are you crazy, I can't just waltz up to her and start talking to her."

"Sure you can you are Santana Lopez, you always are confident around everyone. I can't believe you are nervous, you are so whipped and you haven't even officially met her yet! This is so exicting and cute!"

"Shut it Berry, fine I'll go just shut up!" Then a stormed off to the direction of Dani, once I got close I stopped and tried to clam myself down.

"Hey" I said and Dani looked up at me and smiled. God this going to harder than I thought. "Do you need any help."

"That would be great thank you Santana."

"How do you know my name?" Does she read minds?

"Um, You have a name tag." Duh, what is going on with me?! "And also Rachel told me about you."

"Oh really, well I dig your name. Did your parents like knew you were going to grow to be a lesbian giving you a boy name."

Then I noticed her smile suddenly drop.

"I'm not a lesbian." Oh Shit, Shit, Shit!

"Oh, Uh. You just wear so much eyeliner. I don't..."

My heart is going 100 miles an hour right now.

"No I'm totally kidding, I love lady parts." THANK GOD! Wait did I hear that right.

"Dani is short for Danielle and no I don't think they knew." I smiled, she is quite funny actually.

"My parents are actually kind of d-bags, they caught me making out with a girl in the basement and all hell broke loose. So I grabbed my guitar and never looked back. What about you."

Shit do I mention Brittany or my abulea. I don't know.

"My parents were pretty cool, grandma not so much. I had a girlfriend and she was bi."

"Any chance of you guys getting back together." Oh shit, she looks so good with her head resting on her fist. But more importantly, is she trying to get with me. I really hope so really. I want to move on from Brittany, sure she was my first real love but I'm in New York and maybe been here with Dani is my future. So after making up my mind, I respond:

"I love her, but that's over."

"I mean it's proberbly for the best." Maybe it is. "I think you need a 100% sapphic goddess."

Oh my god her smile, her eyes, just everything. I have really lost it now, she is so perfect but I'm still so scared. After a pause I finally respond (or at least attempt to)

"Um, I think I gonna get the salt, the salt sh-shakers."

I look down at my hand and notice how sweaty it is before running off to the counter to find Rachel poucing towards me whispering so only I would hear.

"Oh My God, I am sensing some serious energy exchanges happening over there."

"No No, help me okay." Then I look over at Dani, she gives me a small wave which I'm suprised didn't make me melt into a puddle. Then looking back at Rachel I tell her the one thing that makes me even more scared.

"I'm getting that stinky panic sweat under my boobs."

"Why she's cute, she's sweet, she's gay ask her out"

"I've never been with an actual lesbain, it's been all bisexuals like Brittany or college girls trying to experiment." Importantly not telling her about that one night stand with Quinn, or would count that as twice? I don't know back to the point.

"You're scared." Oh Great. "I've never seen you scared before, IT'S SO CUTE!"

"You tell no one of this seriously" I'll warn her in a serious tone. "I think I might like her and it's terrifying!"

Then Rachel grabs my arms and whispers "Listen, she seems like a very smart girl and if she's a smart girl then she is not going to miss out on the oppurtunity to be with someone as amazing as you."

She is right but I still need more convincing I am so scared that she will reject me even though she is the one who was flirting at every chance she had.

"You're right, she's smart." I hate admitting she's right.

"Okay go clean up." Rachel said as she walked past and hit on the side of my waist to try and get me to move. I look at Dani and she is still filling up the ketchup bottles, I just shake my head and walk off to the back to start filling up the salt shakers. When I get out I notice Rachel talking to Dani, oh boy she better not be talking about me. I tried to avoid both of them till the last few minutes of our graveyard shift. I walked up to the counter where Rachel was reading something.

"Mazel Berry, Looks like you're gonna make it through your first graveyard shift without collasping. What's that?"

"The latest edition of Backstage, hot off the presses."

"Hot off the presses? What does that mean?"

"I'm over my fear of rejection." Oh Boy here she goes. "And I'm no longer afraid of failing, I'm auditioning for everything I'm remotely right for. Including but not limited to the role of Bottom at the Cape Cod Players production of Midsummer, and also Annie Sullivan's land lady in the Miracle Worker now casting at the New Jersey Theatre for the deaf." Then she picks up her magazine and walks towards the exit of the counter.

"Where do you think you're going? You still have 10 minutes and two dozen sugar caddies to caddy."

Then she leans over the counter and whispers right next to my face.

"See, I thought that was something that you and Dani could do alone." She smiles then starts to walk off to the back room. Who does she think she is?

"Okay, no, come on. You are not playing Yente the lesbian matchmaker.

"I'm so tired. I have to go home." she fans her magazine as she walks past, I try and say something but she has already walked past then I heard the voice that I tried to avoid since the beginning of this shift.

"Bye Rachel, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Dani"

Then I look down and see Dani smiling at me, God I love that smile. She then looked outside towards the sun.

"Aren't you heading out too?"

"No, not yet. I like to watch the sunrise over that building. I just love how the diner goes from quiet and dark to suddenly just...glowing."

"I've never seen it."

"Well stick around, we'll watch it together." That lip bite pretty much just killed me.

"Okay."

She started to play the opening chords to the Beatles 'Here Comes The Sun.' then I swore I heard the voice of an angel.

_Dani: Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo_  
_Here comes the sun, and I say_  
_It's all right, mmm..._

_Santana: Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

I feel as though she is the light that is pulling me out of this lonely place I have been for the past few months.

Dani's POV: (first time, weird)

Santana's voice is perfect, I mean she can really sing. I just hope that I can be her girlfriend, she is so cute and seems so sweet. I really want to be her's and her to be mine.

_Dani and Santana: _Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo  
Here comes the sun, (_[Santana:]_ and I say)  
It's all right

_Dani:_  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (_[Santana:]_ Aaah)

_Dani and Santana:_  
Ahhh  
Little darling

_Dani:_  
The smiles returning to their faces

_Dani and Santana:_  
Little darling

_Dani:_  
It seems like years since it's been here

_Dani and Santana:_  
Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo  
Here comes the sun, (_[Dani:]_ and I say)  
It's all right

_Dani:_  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (_[Santana:]_ Aaah)

_Dani and Santana:_  
Yeah yeah yeah

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes (_Dani:_ mmm...)  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes (_Dani:]_Oh!)  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes (_Dani:_ Oh!)  
(_Santana:_ Oh!) (_Dani:_ Ohh) (_Santana:_ Oh!) (_Dani:_ Ohhhh)  
Oh!

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear (_Dani:_ Yeah!)  
But here comes the sun doo doo doo doo  
Here comes the sun, (_Santana: _and I say)  
It's all right

_Dani:_  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (_Santana:_ Oh!)

_Dani and Santana:_  
Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo  
Here comes the sun, (_[Santana:]_ and I say)  
It's all right

_Dani:_  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (_Santana: _Bom, bom, bom, bom)

_Dani and Santana:_  
It's all right

_Dani:_  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (_Santana: _Bom, bom, bom, bom)

_Dani and Santana:_  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

I stopped Santana at my place, if all goes well I may get a kiss from a certain Latina before I enter my apartment. I really hope so.

Santana's POV.

Dani stops walking and turns around and smiles at me.

"Well this is where I get off."

"I guess that's goodbye?" I really hope not.

"For now" Then she leans up and kisses me. On the lips. I don't care if it was a peck, I swear I felt sparks for the 2 seconds her lips were on mine. This girl is driving me crazy.

"See you around" then she walks off to her apartment. I then decide after 2 minutes of thinking about that kiss we just shared that it was a good idea to walk home. On the way back to the loft I had realised I didn't have her number. Damn! I'll have to get it off her next time we have a shift together.  
When I get to the loft, I don't even get a chance to put one foot in the loft because Rachel has ran over to me.

"Where have you been? Why are you so happy? OMG WHAT HAPPENED WITH DANI?!"

"Something." was the only word I said, then I walked into my room, laid on my bed and sighed. Maybe the graveyard shift isn't so bad.

**I know that was long but I hoped you liked it :) Please comment on what songs you would like any of the characters to sing. And leave any feedback. :) **


	3. The Next Day

**After reading this be sure to check out my profile for a new collection of Glee One Shots which do include Dantana and more :) **

Dani's POV

After walking into my apartment I sigh while thinking about my kiss with Santana just moments before. I really like her but I'm not sure if she likes me. The reason I kissed her? The moment just felt right and I felt all the sparks and butterflies in that kiss that I just need her to be mine

Santana's POV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, yesterday was amazing, the only thing missing is Dani. I'm not sure what we are though, are we a couple or did she just feel like kissing me? All I know right now is that is was amazing! I then realise that my shift is in an hour and I still have to catch the bus with Berry and Hummel to get there. I get dressed and see them already eating breakfast.

"Oh look who's awake." Kurt said mockingly but I just ignored him and got my breakfast.

"Wait, she didn't snap at you, Oh My God she is whipped!"

I slam my box of ceral on the bench and turned to face Rachel.

"First off it's none of your business and second I'm not whipped!"

"She's so whipped" I heard Kurt whisper to Rachel but I ignored it, because they aren't entirely wrong.

Dani's POV

I stood behind the counter wiping it down and glancing at the door when it chimed to see if it was Santana. I'm really excited to see her again because I want to ask her out the moment she gets here. So hopefully she will be here soon, I just really like her and I really would do anything to get her to be mine. I heard a chime and looked up to see Santana walking in with Rachel and Kurt. Santana saw me and turned to Rachel and for some reason gestured to under her boobs? I don't know but then I saw Rachel try to calm her down before pushing her towards me. Santana then looked at me and walked towards me with a very obvious nervous look on her face.

"Hey" She said when she got to me.

"Hey San, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Great, listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me after work today?"

"Um" You can hear the nervousness in her voice "Of course that sounds great"

"Awesome, anyway you better get to work unless you want to get fired."

"Oh right, see you later Dani"

"See ya San"

Santana's POV

I can't believe, I'm going out with Dani this afternoon! Wait, where are we going? What will I wear? I really have no idea what to do anymore! This is what Dani has done to me, I was never nervous about going on dates with other people before, even with Brittany.

After what seemed like forever our shift was finally done and Dani walked over to me, offered me her hand and said;

"Are you ready to go"

I took her hand and said;

"As ready as I'll ever be"

With that we walked out of the diner saying goodbye to Hummel and Berry and walked down the street. I really can't wait to see where this goes.

**And that's it for this chapter. I know it was a bit short but I felt as though it would be approriate for me to leave it at that. Be sure to check out my other stories and give me suggestions for my Glee One Shots series. **** Love You guys**


	4. First Date

Santana's POV

_"Are you ready to go"_

_I took her hand and said;_

_"As ready as I'll ever be"_

_With that we walked out of the diner saying goodbye to Hummel and Berry and walked down the street. I really can't wait to see where this goes._

Santana's POV  
We are walking down the street and this way seems familiar and I right now I'm not sure why but as soon as we turn into Dani's street I figure out what's happening. Dani leads me into her apartment and it's so cute and cosy with just simple colours on the walls, a couch that looks very comfy, a staircase leading upstairs and a door way to what I'm assuming is the kitchen.

"You like?" Dani chuckled

"Yeah this place is amazing, D"

"D?" Oh no, did I say something wrong. crap I've already ruined it!

"Um yeah, you call me San so I want to call you D. Unless you don't like it I can always just call you Dani, I mean..."

"San, relax I love the nickname but you need to calm down a bit." Dani chucked again, god I love her laugh. "Why don't you sit on the couch and I'll go get us something to eat."

"Sure sounds great" then Dani walked into the kitchen and I sat on the couch waiting for her. She comes back with a bowl of m&amp;ms and sits next to me on the couch. She picks up a m&amp;m and throws it in the air and catches it in her mouth. How is this girl so talented? I try to do the same but I fail miserably and Dani laughs with me and soon I notice that we are silent and just staring into each other's eyes.

I lean forward and capture Dani's lips with my own and our lips move in sync with each other and I feel the sparks and butterflies all over again. Then as we get more heated I feel Dani's hands going through my hair and keeping my head in place as I do the same with her waist. we stayed like this for a good 5 minutes until we finally broke a part.  
"Wow" we both said at the same time and realising this we both smiled.  
"Dani, will you be my girlfriend." and with this Dani's smile got impossibly bigger and said  
"Of course San, I'd loved to be your girlfriend"  
Then my smile got so big I'm surprised my face didn't explode, we then both pulled each other's embrace and then pulled a part then kissed each other again.

Dani's POV  
I'm so happy right now, Santana'a finally mine and no one can ever take the happiness that I'm feeling right now when I'm kissing the girl who I'm falling for fast.


	5. She is Whipped

**Here is the next instalment of Dani + Santana = Love? :) I'm not sure if I will be able to upload any more chapters this week but I'll try next week. **

Santana's POV  
I still can't believe that Dani is mine, it's so surreal. I never thought I would be able to move on from Britt but my heart is telling that yes I love Britt but only as my best friend and that my heart belongs with Dani. After our date she walked me home and she gave me a quick kiss before walking back down to go home.

Which brings me to reality because as soon as I opened the door the Lady Hummel and Hobbit were hot on my heels blasting questions at me from left to right.

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you come home with us"

"Were you with Dani?"

"OH MY GOD did you go on a date with her?!"

"Where did you go?"

"Do you like her?"

"Did you two kiss?"

"OMG did you like it?"

"Okay just shut up and I'll consider telling you the story"

And surprisingly they shut up almost instantly. So I gave in and told then what happened from our walk home to a few minutes prior outside the loft. As I finished I saw the smiles on their faces just get bigger and bigger. This can't be good.

"YOU WERE RIGHT KURT SHE IS WHIPPED!"

"I told you Rach our little badass San is whipped!"

I ignored their statements due to lack of interest of them and I'd rather not hear them fangirl over my relationship anymore. I walked into my room and opened my laptop to Facebook and searched for Dani, I manage to find her and almost immediately after I sent her a friend request, she accepted and sent me a message.

"Hey, long time no see :P "-D

"You just saw me like 5 minutes ago, does someone miss me already. :P " -S

"Yep, I miss my new girlfriend she's not here so I decided just to talk to you instead." -D

"Hurt. jks I miss you too, why don't you come over to my place and we can watch a movie or something?" -S

"Sure sounds like fun :) I'll see you in a few"

5 minutes later Dani arrived but because I didn't hear the knocks on the door because I was so focused finding a movie, Rachel went to the door and automatically screamed.

"Sani it's Dani! Oh my God it rhymed!"

I walked out to the front door to save Dani from the wonder twins.

"Hey D, how are you, want to come and watch the movie?"

"Hey San, I'm good, what movie are we watching?"

"How about Pitch Perfect?"

"Sure"

"Right well my room is this way, and Berry and Hummel no bothering us."

The whole time the movie was playing I couldn't help but look at Dani, her smile is breath taking and when we sang along to the songs I couldn't help but love her voice even more if that was humanly possible.

After the movie ended I couldn't help but give Dani a kiss and it started to get it heated. I lowered Dani onto my bed and we continued kissing passionately. Our lips were in perfect sync and it felt like heaven, I really can't get enough. After a few minutes of perfection I pulled away and before I could register the words coming out of my mouth.

"I love you"

Just after those words came out I felt a pair of lips colliding onto mine and then when Dani pulled away she said the words I only imagined coming out of her mouth.

"I love you too San"

Then we spent the night together in each other's arms to wake up in each other's embrace the next morning.

**Did you enjoy it? Please check out my Glee One shot series and give me prompts for any of the couples I've listed (including Dantana) :) and any songs you want to be used in the next chapters of this story? Also do you guys want some Klaine action in here and do you want to see Rachel with someone. Comment and let me know :) Thank you so much again for reading, it means so much! **


	6. A Day In The Kitchen

Dani's POV  
I woke up the next morning when the sun was directly in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and turned over to look at San. She looks like an angel especially with this sunlight. I must have been staring for a while because all of a sudden I saw San's mouth move.

"You know it's rude to stare" she said giggling.

"Sorry" I smiled

"Don't be" She smiled back. "You hungry?"

"A little"

"Well let's go, we can make pancakes"

"Pancakes!" I smiled and clapped my hands like a child on Christmas morning. She just giggles at me again and took my hand in hers. We then walked out into the kitchen to start our pancake making.

Santana's POV  
Dani is just the cutest thing ever! Just every little thing about her is amazing. She may have her flaws but I don't see it, probably because I love her flaws and I love her so much. I thought I had reached the maximum love I have with Brittany but Dani has made that maximum double which I never thought would be possbile.

I took Dani's hand while she was still giggling and guided her to the kitchen to start making some pancakes. I put the radio on and I heard 'Classic' by MKTO playing. I started singing and soon Dani and I were dancing and singing all around the living room and kitchen with our pancake mix forgotten. What we also didn't notice was Hummel waking up and finishing off our pancakes while Dani and I just kept dancing with each other for a good half and hour.

"Hey love birds" Kurt called out to us.

"Oh hey Kurt thank you so much San and I just got a little distracted." Dani explained as she took my hand and walked us over to the table where Kurt was sitting eating his pancakes.

"I could see, anyways I thought I might as well do some cooking but that means that you San are in charge of dinner tonight."

"Fine Fine. Anyways where's Berry?"

"She went off early to go to NYADA to go practice for a project."

"Are you doing anything today?" Dani asked Kurt.

"Nope maybe just organise my collections and maybe do a bit of sewing. How about you ladies?"

"Nothing that I know, what so you want to do San?"

"Anything we can just sit and watch a movie and cuddle a bit. Maybe do a bit of making ..."

"Um hello! Right here! All I can say is don't do it on the couch."

"I wasn't suggesting that I was suggesting making brownies. God Kurt I didn't expect you to have such a dirty mind."

"Anyway I'm going to leave you girls to it." With that Kurt left the room so I turned to Dani.

"Brownies?"

"Brownies."

After we finished making them we started eating a couple ( which were amazing by the way) when a knock came onto the door. But who I saw on the other side while I opened was not who I was expecting to see.

**Cliffhanger! Who can guess who it is? Comment below. Also comment below on any songs you want any character to sing and also send in prompts for my glee one shot series as well. I'll try and post soon so you can see who is behind the door. **


	7. What Are You Doing Here?

Santana's POV

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed as I first saw who was behind the door.

"Hey Babe who is it?" I heard Dani call as she came to the door.

"Um, Dani this is Brittany. Brittany this is my girlfriend Dani." I said putting the emphasis on girlfriend. Dani obviously knows about Brittany because we have discussed our previous relationships before and I can tell that Dani was not looking very comfortable.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Brittany said to Dani quite happily but I can tell that she was not like that at all underneath.

"You too." The difference with Dani is that you could clearly see on her face that she had something on her mind but she then plastered a fake smile as she spoke to Brittany.

Dani's POV

Brittany is so pretty, tall, skinny and a natural blonde. How could Santana possibly want me over her? I'm ugly, short, fat and a fake blonde. I just don't understand how Santana is still with me.

"So Brittany, what are you doing here?" Santana questioned Brittany as she looked at Brittany.

"I was just in New York for a MIT thing so I thought I would stop by and say hello to you guys." And she is smart, great another thing against me.

"Well, Rachel and Kurt are in their rooms, so you should go an say hi, Dani and I are going to go out for a while."

"Wait San..." But before Brittany could finish, San had pulled me out of the apartment and we started heading to my place.

Santana's POV

I can't believe she is here! I had finally gotten over her and she just had to show up. Her been here doesn't change my feelings for Dani, I love her more than anyone ever and that includes Brittany. But I know she is going to try and take me back at whatever cost and I don't want her to hurt Dani, nor do I want Dani to be hurt at all anyway. She is mine and I'm going to make sure she is safe for the rest of my life at least.

Once we got to Dani's apartment we sat on the couch and cuddles while we watched Frozen and sang along to all the songs even the other version of Let It Go in the credits, which I must say Dani sounded a lot like the other girl who sang it. Once the credits rolled we decided to order in take out.

"What do you feel like D?"

"Um... I'm fine thank you San"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I..um... I'm going to go to bed, you just order what you like."

I don't know what is going on with Dani, she normally loves to have take out with me. Stop Santana, maybe she is just not hungry. She'll eat later if she is hungry. Maybe my brain is right, at least I hope it is. Dani will be fine. She is strong.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've started getting stressed from school not to mention I got really stuck into this series I started reading (i needed a text for English). I promise to try and get another chapter up this weekend but it will be hard. Remember to comment and to vote. It is very appreciated **㈵6** love you! **㈴2


	8. Dani

Santana's POV  
I'm very worried about Dani, she's not been eating very much lately. She seems to be distant and I don't know what to do. Ever since Brittany came she has been acting strangely. Brittany did stay over but she slept with Rach (Thank God!) so I didn't see her unless it was at breakfast and sometimes dinner but sometimes she would come down with us to the diner and sat there. And with that I noticed Dani becoming more and more uncomfortable but she kept telling me she just hasn't been sleeping well lately.

Dani's POV  
I really find it a miracle that Santana is still with me. With her ex here I thought she would have seen how much better she is than me and dumped my sorry ass. I mean why does she still want to be with me, I'm fat, ugly and a short fake blonde. She deserves better than me. Brittany was her first love, and as much as I love San, I really can't compete with that! I know that it isn't good for me to not eat but now whenever I see food I think of Brittany and Santana and I automatically feel sick. Which is another thing, I feel so insecure around San now, like the other day I was sleeping over at her place.

_*Flashback*_

_We were cuddling on the bed watching something on Netflix, I wasn't even paying attention because all I could think of was how those actors looked. Then my thoughts were disruppted when San spoke up._

_"Hey babe, I was thinking we should go to sleep soon." _

_"Oh yeah, sure I'll just go change over here" _

_While we were getting changed (we were quite comfortable around each other, expect not so much right now) I looked over at San and I really noticed how perfect she was, she was thin, fit and strong and everyone that I wasn't. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I just feel as though I am not going to be enough for her, I'm not beautiful enough ot sexy enough. I feel as though she would be much better off going back to Brittany than she would ever be with me. I won't be able to make her fully happy, I can't be perfect for her. She deserves perfection. I'm just not that. I don't think I can ever be that for her.

Santana's POV

I need to figure out what is going on with Dani, I'm not sure what she is thinking but all I know is that it has been a week since she has been acting strange. Is she sick? Is she stressed about something? Is it about someone in her family? Is it Rachel or Kurt? What if it is me? The end of our next shift together I asked Dani if she wanted me to walk her home. She agreed and we walked to her house, hand in hand. Once we reached her door we walked in and I sat on the couch. She went and got both of us some water and gave one to me when she sat down. She looked at me and I looked back with worry clearly expressed on my face. Then I started the conversation that could make or break our relationship.

"Dani.."

**I know that you might hate me for cutting it off there but I may be able to post another chapter either today or tomorrow. But please keep in mind that after that I may not be able to post for a while as I have assesments and half yearly exams coming up in 4 weeks. But I will try and post because I love doing this story in my breaks :) Check out my other stories (I posted a SWAC fanfic as well) and I'm thinking of starting a story of a series that I recently (like last week) got obsessed and already finished the 3rd book. :) I'll post that if I end up doing it. Comment and vote as always and share because that would be awesome to have more people reading my stuff! Love you guys and I'll see you soon. **


	9. Perfectly Imperfect

_From Previous Chapter _

_Santana's POV_

_I need to figure out what is going on with Dani, I'm not sure what she is thinking but all I know is that it has been a week since she has been acting strange. Is she sick? Is she stressed about something? Is it about someone in her family? Is it Rachel or Kurt? What if it is me? The end of our next shift together I asked Dani if she wanted me to walk her home. She agreed and we walked to her house, hand in hand. Once we reached her door we walked in and I sat on the couch. She went and got both of us some water and gave one to me when she sat down. She looked at me and I looked back with worry clearly expressed on my face. Then I started the conversation that could make or break our relationship._

_"Dani.."_

Dani's POV

This is it. She is going to break up with me. I just know it, I'm not enough for her and now she has finally realised it.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked. Wait...what?

"You have just been so distant from me and it's been worrying me so much so seriously whatever I did I'm truly sorry. I just miss you Dani, I want to be with you but if you want to break up with me at least tell me what I did wrong. It's killing me."

Wow, did she really think that she did something wrong. I feel so bad, I know I have been distant but how are you supposed to act around her when she could easily ditch you for someone better? But does she really think I'm worthy enough?

"D please just talk to me."

"San, I'm so sorry! It's not you at all, it's me! I just feel as though you deserve someone so much better than me, who is thinner, more beautiful, more sexy and an actual blonde and not a fake like me. I just thought you were going to leave me and I couldn't stop thinking about your ex and how perfect she seems to be because she is everything that I'm not and I don't want to lose you but I just feel as though you deserve better than me."

After I finished rambling all I saw was Santana looking at me, then I couldn't help it. Tears starting cascading down my face so suddenly that it was impossible for me to stop them. I put my face on my knees with my arms cuddling my legs which gave me the only comfort. That was until I felt San leave the couch and put her arms around me while kneeling in front.

"Dani you are so much more than you think you are, there is a reason why I'm here right now instead of with Brittany. And that reason is because you have the one thing she doesn't. My Heart. And she will never have it again because my heart belongs to you and you are so much more than you think. I love you and every little thing you have. I look up and see Santana start to sing.

Santana: _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_  
_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

She then lets her fingers wipe away my tears and I feel a smile coming to my lips.

_And it all makes sense to me..._

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_  
_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_  
_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_But if I do_  
_It's you_  
_Oh it's you_  
_They add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_  
_You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you_  
_It's you_  
_They add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

San then takes my hands into hers and stares directly into my eyes as she sings the rest of the song to me. I feel more tears come on, but this time they aren't sad tears but happy tears.

You'll_ never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to_  
_If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

_I've just let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_'Cause it's you_  
_Oh it's you_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you_  
_It's you_  
_They add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all your little things _

When Santana finished the song she brought me off the couch and embraced me. I felt so safe in her arms and I feel as though the world stops.

"You are so perfect Dani, never forget that I will love you till the very end. Wait, no, beyond that because I will always be yours." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you so much San, I'm sorry for been distant lately."

"It's not your fault, I'm just happy that you are better now. And don't worry about Brittany, you are so amazing..."

She pulled away and stared right at me

"Just the way you are." She tapped onto my nose making me smile more than I thought were possible.

"Come on, let's go and get some ice-cream."

She then pulled me up and we went off to go spend the rest of the afternoon having fun and learning more about each other. Santana really is the one. She is perfect but she still has flaws and I have flaws but I am also perfect. It may have taken a while to figure it out but I now know that we are perfectly imperfect.

**Did you like it? Let me know in the comments and give me suggestions on what you want to see (songs, Kurt and Rachel dating anyone? or just some general things you want to see) **


	10. There Goes The Sun

*2 Weeks Later*

Santana's POV

I decided that since it's the last day of summer that I would take Dani to the beach for the day. Which reminds me I should proberbly tell her that is my plan.

S: Hey D, I was wondering if you would want to come to the beach with me today? xxx

D: Hey San that would be awesome just give me like 10 minutes and I'll be ready. Do you want me to come over to you or you to me? xxx

S: How about you to me because my place is closer to the beach. xxx

D: Sweet, I'll see you in about 15 minutes :) xxx

S: See you :) xxx

Once Dani arrived (in the most beautiful white sundress might I add) we went to the beach which was about 30 minute drive. We finally arrived at the beach so Dani and I walked along the beach, hand in hand, until we reached the perfect spot. It wasn't too sunny and it wasn't too shady. It was just right.

"Want to go to the water?" I asked Dani who was busy setting out her towel.

"No thanks, I'll join you later I just want to have a lie down for a while."

"If you say so." this is my perfect opportunity.

I went down to the water with my bucket that I had brought with me in case an opportunity arose. Like now for example.

Dani's POV  
I was having a nice relaxing time lying down on my towel having a nap. I do feel bad that I'm not with San but I'll join her in about 10 minutes I just want to lie down. That was until I felt something very cold fall onto my skin from above. When I looked up I saw me and my towel were soaked and Santana laughing her butt off.

"Oh it's on Sani!" I darted up and then she ran towards the water where I managed to push her in. We spent the rest of the day laughing, playing and just enjoying each other. Then when the sun started to set for the last day of summer, San and I sat down and watched it together then I heard San's beautiful voice.

_Santana: There goes the sun, doo doo doo doo_  
_There goes the sun, and I say_  
_It's all right, mmm..._

_Dani: Little darling, it's been a long warm lovely summer_  
_Little darling, it feels like years that it's been here_

_Dani and Santana: There goes the sun doo doo doo doo_  
_There goes the sun, ([Santana:] and I say)_  
_It's all right_

_Dani:_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ([Santana:] Aaah)_

_Dani and Santana:_  
_Ahhh_  
_Little darling_

_Dani:_  
_The smiles still on their faces_

_Dani and Santana:_  
_Little darling_

_Dani:_  
_It seems like years that it's been here_

_Dani and Santana:_  
_There goes the sun doo doo doo doo_  
_There goes the sun, ([Dani:] and I say)_  
_It's all right_

_Dani:_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ([Santana:] Aaah)_

_Dani and Santana:_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Sun, sun, sun, there it goes (Dani: mmm...)_  
_Sun, sun, sun, there it goes (Dani:]Oh!)_  
_Sun, sun, sun, there it goes (Dani: Oh!)_  
_(Santana: Oh!) (Dani: Ohh) (Santana: Oh!) (Dani: Ohhhh)_  
_Oh!_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly coming_  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here (Dani: Yeah!)_  
_But there goes the sun doo doo doo doo_  
_there goes the sun, (Santana: and I say)_  
_It's all right_

_Dani:_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (Santana: Oh!)_

_Dani and Santana:_  
_there goes the sun doo doo doo doo_  
_there goes the sun, ([Santana:] and I say)_  
_It's all right_

_Dani:_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (Santana: Bom, bom, bom, bom)_

_Dani and Santana:_  
_It's all right_

_Dani:_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (Santana: Bom, bom, bom, bom)_

_Dani and Santana:_  
_Sun, sun, sun, there it goes._

Because even though it's the last day of summer, and the cold is slowly returning. It's alright, I have the girl I love to keep me warm all winter long.

**Did you like my little twist on the song (I tried). Let me know what you thought and please share this story to others that would be amazing! As always thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day! **? ﾟﾒﾗ**also let me know what you want to see happen between these two **?** and also Kurt and Rachel. Who do you want to see them with **?


	11. 2 Months Later

Dani's POV

It's been about 3 and a half months since San and I got together and let's just say they have been some of the best months of my life. It's almost Halloween and Rach, Kurt and San are holding a party and inviting all of their old Glee Club friends. I'm invited too of course but I'm so nervous because the only person I know from that club is Brittany. I know San said that there will be nothing between them ever again I can't help but still feel a little insecure.

"Hey" my thoughts were interupted by San and I was brought back to the diner and my amazing girlfriend next to me.

"Oh hey"

"You okay you seem a little out of it?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Halloween. What are you dressing up as?"

"Hmmm I not quite sure right now? What do you thing?"

"I don't know either, we have 3 days to think about it though"

"Lopez! Torres! Get back to work" Gunther shouted at us.

"Better get back to work" I said to a sad looking Santana

"Okay, want to come over tonight?"

"Of course, I'll meet you in the back room" I said before giving her a quick peck on the lips and walking over to a table to serve them.

Santana's POV  
Once mine and Dani's shift ended we met up in the back room and started to head back to my place. The whole way we were chatting, holding hands and just enjoying the time we have together. Once we got home we ended up watching Mamma Mia with HummelBerry and you can guess that we all ended up having a dance party during the musical numbers. I really can't wait for Halloween and be able to do this with all my friends but most of all with my amazing girlfriend.

**I know that this was short but I just wanted to give you guys an update. I have a voting thing on the next chapter so check it out and vote. I won't be able to update most likely till next week as I have an English assessment to do. Thank you again for reading and I'll see you soon. :) **


	12. AN Please Vote

**What should everyone wear to the party? **

**Also do you want some Klaine action? **

**And who should Rachel get with? Someone from Glee or Someone new?**


	13. Halloween Part 1

**Thank you for been paitent. I have decided to split this chapter into 2 sections (possibly 3). The next part will hopefully be up next week however I do have exams so it may not be till Friday (Australian EST). thank you all for reading. Their costumes will be revealed next chapter but I still need more votes so send me a message or review to cast your vote :)**

Santana's POV  
It's only a day before Halloween and Berry, Hummel, Dani and I are shopping for the costumes for our party tomorrow. Dani and I decided to surprise each other with a costume so I'm shopping with Berry and she is shopping with Hummel.

Once we got to the mall we decided to go to the costume shop one pair at a time so while D and Hummel were there Berry and I sat down on the bench sipping on our milkshakes. That was until Rachel broke the silence.

"So how are you and Dani going?"

"Good, how about you?"

"I'm fine, I just don't know what to do now. I sort of don't want to get into another relationship after what happened with Finn. I mean, he was my person and I don't know what to do. But it's good to see you with Dani, as much as I loved Brittany I think Dani is truly your person." She said quite sadly but then broke out of it when she said quite seriously.

"But if you hurt her I will hurt you because she is my friend too. But that doesn't mean I won't to that to her, I'll just do it much worse to think."

"Gee thanks Berry, I love you too."

"You know what I mean, I just want to see you guys together forever!"

"We've only being together for about 3 months. But I really do feel as though I want to spend the rest of my life with her but it's too soon to tell."

"I understand"

Dani's POV

"I have no idea what to wear, all I know is that I want to be sexy but not too sexy." I said to Kurt as we rummaged through the endless amount of costumes.

"Yeah I have no idea either, me and Blaine want to do something together but we don't know what?"

"Anyway let's keep looking" after about 10 minutes I saw the perfect costume ever, this will definitely going to make San weak.

"Eureka!" After Kurt found a costume and we had both paid for it we met San and Rach outside and we swapped over.

Santana's POV  
I was looking through the costumes with Rachel and all I knew is that I want it to be sexy but mainly scary. I spent probably 15 minutes trying to find the costume that would scare everyone (that's the point of Halloween) but also make D weak. Then I saw it. It was so perfect! I found Berry, we paid and met D and Hummel outside and we went home. Once we got inside we went to decide on some scary movies that we could watch tomorrow and started to make the food.

Once we were done we all sat down (Hummel and Berry were on the couch and D and I were cuddling on Hummel's uncomfortable chair.) Even though it was uncomfortable I just loved been this close to the girl I love and NOTHING can change that.

**Hope you liked the first part, please remember to vote and the next part will be up hopefully on Friday or Saturday next week. Wish me luck with my exams :P **


	14. Halloween Part 2

Santana's POV  
Today's Halloween and HummelBerry and I are decorating the apartment. There are ghosts hanging from the ceiling, black cats in random spots around the room (like next to the front door) and cobwebs over all the furniture. After we are done we decided to get cooking making vegan food for Rach but also some pumpkin pie and almost anything that is orange or black.

We hear the front door open and I turn around to see my beautiful girlfriend standing at the door with her night bag (she has a key now) with her costume inside. I really can't wait to see her costume!

Rachel's POV  
I'm so nervous. Not just setting up for the party but I have to figure out how to get out of the apartment without them finding out where I'm going. You see, I meeting someone (not telling you who is it! Nice try) and I have to convince them that I'm just going down to the shops (for an hour) which won't go unnoticed by Santana at least. She knows when I lie. This is going to be hard.

Dani's POV  
Everything is almost ready when Rachel said that she had to go down to the shops for a while to grab something. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that she was so nervous about saying it.

Santana's POV  
Something is going on with Rachel and I will find out what.

Rachel's POV  
I walked down the street to the bus stop and made my way to a cafe where I saw them there. I'm just hope no one notices me. I don't want my friends to know just yet. I know that sounds wrong but I just don't want this relationship to be ruined. I just want to see if it is possible to do the impossible.

Is it possible to move on from Finn?

**Just a quick chapter for you. I'm done with exams but I still have some work to do and I'm still figuring out what to do with this story. Like who Rachel is meeting ( I have an idea) and about where to go with the story. Thank you so much again for reading my story it means so much to me **? ﾟﾘﾘ**I'll try to update again tomorrow or the day after.**


	15. Halloween Part 3

Rachel's POV  
I went back to the apartment after my little "meeting" and I found Kurt, Santana and Dani were watching some movie. Kurt was sitting on one end of the couch with the popcorn as Santana and Dani were cuddling into each other on the other end.

"What you guys watching?" They turned away from the screen for a few moments before Kurt said.

"Watching Saw, we only just started it, did you want to watch it?"

"Um, I might pass I'm just going to go into my room and maybe do some last minute cleaning. Everyone will be here in a few hours."

"Oh yeah we should actually start getting ready, I might go into the bathroom and get changed." Dani said as she picked up her night bag and went into the bathroom.

Santana and Kurt then went into their rooms and started to get ready.

Santana's POV  
As I was getting ready I could only think of what D was wearing. It was going to be something that would torture me the whole night, I got into my costume and did my makeup. When I walked out I saw the sexist cop I had ever seen!

Dani's POV  
I was talking to Kurt when I saw Santana walk out of her room. Oh. My. God. She surely was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. She was a very sexy nurse and when she walked over to me I couldn't help but attack her lips with mine which she gladly returned.

About an hour later we were all sitting on the couch with the food and waiting for people to arrive. About a few minutes later we heard a knock at the door with Rachel sprinting up to let them in. This was going to be interesting.

Santana's POV  
I walked up to Rachel to see who had arrived. It was like everyone decided to come. Blaine, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Mr Shue, Mike, Tina, Sam, Artie, Jake, Marley, Unique, Kitty and Ryder were walking in. Then I saw Brittany and I got quite nervous for D, I really hope she knows how perfect she is and knows that she doesn't need to change.

I looked over to Dani who was still sitting on the couch. I walk over to her and put my arm around her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'll be okay San you go and have fun with your friends."

"You have to come with me though, I don't want to leave you on your own." I said pulling her up before she had a chance to reject. Soon we were standing at the door greeting everyone.

"Hey Sandbags who's this?" Puck asked as he looked at Dani.

"MY Girl Dani so back off Puckerman." I said to him as I held Dani close to me.

"I'm sorry about him. I'm Quinn by the way." Quinn said to Dani as she shook her hand. I automatically noticed Dani becoming more nervous.

"Hey babe can you come and help me real quick?" I asked Dani, I just want to get her away from the party to talk to her.

"Um..sure" I then ushered her away to my space making sure the curtains were closed all the way.

"So what did you need help with?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay? I know that you may doubt yourself right now but you do realise that to me you are the most beautiful person at this party right. You are so perfect, more perfect than me."

"San you know that's not true. You are the perfect one"

"Fine we are both perfect. Now lets show the others how perfect we are."

"Okay" she smiled for the first time since the party started.

We danced throughout the whole night and by 3am everyone was leaving and Dani and I had crashed in my room. It took Rachel, Kurt and Blaine (mainly Rachel) about another 15 minutes to run out of energy and by morning, let's just say there were quite a few hangovers and that we were all glad we didn't have to go to work or school for another couple of days.

**Did you like that? It's like midnight here but I wanted to give you another chapter (hope it was longer) Santana will become quite the dectective in the next chapter and you will see some Klaine action. ;) I'm on holidays now so hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow or Monday. Thank you again for reading and please share my story :) Thanks Again I love you :D 3**


	16. Santana and Kurt: The Investigators

Santana's POV

There is something fishy going on with Berry and I, Santana Lopez, and going to figure out what is going on. It's been 3 weeks after the party and I have noticed that Little Miss Berry has been very distant lately. She has been going off to weird places at weird times, like 2 weeks ago she said she had to go to the markets at 7pm. I know my stuff, markets are not open at 7 at night. Or they might but the main thing is her indenial voice, it's incredibily hard to not notice. Alright Dani hasn't noticed it but she hasn't known Rachel as long as the rest of us. She keeps saying that it's proberbly nothing but my Mexican Third Eye is NEVER wrong. So what am I doing right now you ask? Just stalking Berry's profiles as well as her friends to see if there is any clues.

"What on earth are you doing Santana? It is 3am"

"None of your business Hummel, I just can't sleep I miss having Dani to snuggle with okay"

"I may not be incredibly smart like you but I can that you are lying. I know you love your Dani snuggles whatever you called them but I know that it is not the real reason you are staying up till 3am on your laptop stalking people from NYADA."

"Alright Lady Hummel since you are so interested in what I'm doing I'm going to let you in on what I think is happening."

"And what is that?"

"Rachel...has a boy toy."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well she has been going to the markets wearing quite fancy clothes. She has been very happy even for her and not to mention I have her phone." I said holding up her phone which I took from her room just hours before, it wasn't hard to guess the password by the way.

"You didn't. San that stuff is very private."

"So you don't want to find out who her boy toy is?"

"Alright fine who is it?"

"I don't know, she has her messages obviously deleated after she reads them, she is a lot smarter than we think."

"What's the plan then?"

"We are going to follow..."

"You mean stalk?"

"Fine I was going to make it shound less creepy but anyway we are going to stalk her whereever she goes next if she is in a fancy outfit and find out who she's with."

"Well we'll see what happens in the morning I need my sleep"

"Alright, night Lady Hummel"

With that I went into my curtained area and fell asleep, I really do wish I had Dani with me right now."

Later on that morning Rachel said she had to go out and do something. I would have normally shrugged it off but this time she was wearing quite a nice outfit for someone "supposedly" going out for a bite to eat. About a minute after she went out the door Kurt and I managed to catch up to her. I know that we shouldn't be spying her but still I'm Santana Lopez I must prove that my Third Eye is right and let's be truthful, it's always right.

Kurt and I sat by a bush that had a clear view of Rachel sitting down in the cafe, she couldn't see us but even if she could she was too busy looking around as if she was waiting for someone. Then we saw it. Rachel looked up at her date and even kissed them. Kurt and I were proberbly more shocked by who Rachel has been keeping from us for about a month and a half.

I seriously can not believe it.

**Who is it? I have decided on who it is, it may not be who some people wanted but I sort of got an idea in the last weeks so you'll find out in the next couple of days who it is. Did you like the Kurt and Santana moment, as much as I love writing Dantana I wanted to add more things into the story to break up the story a bit and make it (hopefully) more exciting. I promise there will be more Dantana in the next chapter but until then thank you for reading and I love you guys for reading. 3 :D**


	17. Rachel's Secret Love

Santana's POV

I actually can not believe it. Jesse? Jesse St James? Since when on Earth were him and Rachel dating again? Hell when did he come to NYC? Kurt and I know that they are dating unless you just randomly make out with your friends at cafes now a days. I still can't believe she kept this from us.

Kurt and I stared at each other with shock for about 3 minutes before we silently agreed to go home and prep for our interrogation of Miss Rachel Berry.

Rachel's POV

After my brunch date with Jesse, I was starting to feel bad for keeping this a secret from Kurt, Santana and Dani but I'm surprised that Santana hasn't found out she has been hot on my heels the last few weeks I just hope they won't find out but I'll definitely tell them soon, I just want to be sure that what Jesse and I have is real. I still do miss Finn everyday but I need to move on and I ran into Jesse at NYADA (he managed to get a coaching position somehow) and he asked me out. He just makes me feel safe and it's weird.

Kurt's POV

I actually have no idea what to say, Rachel better explain when she comes home. Santana and I got home and set up for the big interigation. We set up 2 chairs right in the middle of the apartment like how we traditionally interigate in this apartment. About 15 minutes later she came in and the interigation began.

Rachel's POV

I walked inside the door of the apartment only to find Kurt and Santana sitting in the middle of the room with their eyes glaring at me.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Question is what were YOU doing?" Santana questioned as her eyes glared into me.

"Um...nothing much just talking with a friend." '

"Oh I didn't know that friends now make out with each other, did you know that Santana?"

"Not at all Kurt but it seems that though someone is clearly lying to us if that isn't the case."

Oh crap they followed me didn't they.

"Um.. I have no idea what you are talking about" I said as I tried to race into my room.

"You and Jesse St James on a date. We saw you two getting hot and heavy for a date!" Kurt said blocking my way to my room.

"Wanky." Santana cut in while joining Kurt in a staring at Rachel Berry contest.

"You guys are so sneaky! Don't you know it's rude to spy!"

"Don't you know it's rude to not tell your best friends when you are dating your EX!" Kurt basically yelled at me.

"Alright I get it, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go while you two calm your horses."

And that's all I left them with, I'm not going to discuss this if they are just going to yell at me.

Santana's POV

"Well that went well." Kurt said a few moments after she left.

"I still can't believe she kept this secret, but I was right."

"Yes I know San you're third eye is never wrong..."

My phone then cut him off, it was Dani. Wow I haven't actually spoken to her over the last couple of days.

"Excuse me" I said to Kurt before heading to my area of the apartment and answering.

"Hey babe how are you?"

"Hey San I was just wondering what you've been up to lately we haven't really spoken I just wanted to know if you are okay?"

"Yeah I'm sorry baby Kurt and I were caught up with something."

"Ooo like what?"

"Rachel has a boyfriend and we had to track him down though."

"Oh God San you know it's not good to stalk, did you find him though?"

"Yep, it was Jesse from our high school's rival school. They dated before in Sophmore year."

"Wow, does she know that you know?"

"Yeah we just interigated her about it then but then she left halfway through it."

"Well babe you can't just do that to her, she maybe was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"I guess so, thank you D you are the best. Do you want to come over and watch a movie?"

"Sure babe give me 15 minutes. I love you."

"Love you too babe I'll see you soon."

With that we hung up and I ordered some pizza and waited for D to come.

Rachel's POV

I knew I should have told them about Jesse and I but I really couldn't at that moment. They were too mad and I just couldn't be in there with them. So I just sitting on a bench with Central Park and after a while I whipped out my phone and called the only person I could to talk to at the moment.

"Hey Rach what is going on?" Jesse's voice instantly calmed me down.

"Hey they found out."

"How?"

"They followed us to brunch and they saw us kissing. I just got out from the apartment I couldn't take it anymore."

"Hey they'll be fine after a while they are just shocked that's all. Why don't you go back and see how it's going if not you can stay over with me for the night. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, I'll talk to you later babe."

"See you later babe."

With that I walked back to apartment slightly slower than normal. I really hope they are better now.

Santana's POV

Dani, Kurt and I were sitting on the couch watching Mamma Mia eating some pizza while Dani was cuddled into my side when the door slid open revealing Rachel. Kurt paused the movie and we all looked at Rachel with Kurt breaking the silence.

"Hey Rach we are sorry for eariler."

"Yeah we are so sorry" I said to her walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Wait a second did Santana Lopez just apologize? Say it again so I can record it." She joked, well it's good to see her laughing.

"Yes and don't get used to it. No seriously we shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it's good to see that you have moved on from Finn and are happy."

"Thanks, I was going to tell you guys soon but you just beat to me to it."

"Now just answer one question for us." Kurt said as he walked up next to me. "How on earth did you get together with Jesse?"

Then I began to tell the story.

**HAHA bet you weren't expecting that. I just thought with how Glee ended and it gave me the idea because I forgot how much I loved them together (not as much as Finchel though). I know that some wanted it to be Quinn but I didn't really want them together (sorry) but I still hope you like the story because it is mainly Dantana but I just wanted to break the story up a bit. I'll be trying to update my Glee shots story as well I have been writing a Bram one shot for a while but I just need to finish it so I'll get that done soon. Thank You so much again you guys are AMAZING!**


	18. Will You?

Dani's POV  
I'm actually so nervous for today. You see I'm going to ask Santana a very big question today that may change our relationship forever. I looked at myself one last time before grabbing my purse and walking to San's place. I'm taking her to a little cafe a couple of blocks down from her place and hopefully she will accept my proposal.  
Once I got to her place I played with a little box in my purse before knocking on the door. I seriously don't think I have been so nervous in my whole life, I really hope she says yes.  
Santana's POV  
I'm busy getting ready for my date with D, she said she was taking me to a little cafe so I dressed casual but also a little sexy because she said she has a surprise for me. I really can't wait to see what she has in store! As I was putting on my lipstick I heard the door and ran to get to it before Hummel and Berry got to it. I don't want them embarrassing me like a certain other time.  
Flashback  
Dani and I were going to a movie and she had told me that she would pick me up, while I was in the shower she came, quite early might I add, and Berry let her in and explained to D that I was quote "making sure I was at 100% sexiness for our date"  
End of Flashback  
Let's just say I will never let either of them answer the door ever again when I know Dani is coming over. Once I opened the door I saw Dani looking so beautiful that I could not stop staring which then made it quite awkward when she then broke it.  
"Hey San, my eyes are up here."  
"Hey I'm not a perv I was just looking at your outfit. You look so amazing!"  
"Aww thanks babe but we better go to the cafe."  
"Alright let's go, HummelBerry I'll be back in like 2 hours."  
"Alright, be safe!" Kurt called out, he is so dead when I get back. At least D got a chuckle out of it.  
We arrived at the cafe 5 minutes later and we got a booth next to a window with a beautiful garden outside. It's kinda hard to believe that places as beautiful as these exist in a concrete jungle like NYC.  
Dani's POV  
After we finishes our meals I decided it was time to ask Santana the question that could possibly make or break our relationship.  
"Hey San..." I started while looking into her eyes hopefully not quite sure how to ask her.  
"Yeah D?"  
"I was hoping if you could..." I couldn't finish the sentence I was way too nervous.  
"Come on D, what do you want?" She said placing her hand over mine. With that I put my hand into my purse and pulled out the box.  
Santana's POV  
Oh my god! Is she?  
"Santana. Will you move in with me?" And she opened the box to reveal a house key and she was looking at me expectantly for a few minutes because I was just speechless.  
"Of course I'll move in with you D! I love you!" I cried as I got up and gave her a big hug and a passionate kiss filled with so much love.  
I really can't wait to start our new lives together.

**Hehe not what you were expecting was it :P I know it was a bit short but I will hopefully get better at writing longer chapters but I wrote majority of this last night when I was falling asleep. Thank you so much for reading it really means a lot that I now have over a THOUSAND people reading so thank you so much! :) 3**


	19. Staring Our Lives Together

I am so happy that San said yes! It's been 2 weeks since that day and we are planning on moving her stuff over to my place today.  
We are currently at the other apartment packing San's belongings into boxes and suitcases. Of course Rach, Kurt and I are helping her pack and we are nearly done. I was packing some of her picture frames when I came across a picture of what appeared to be San and the rest of the Glee Club holding up a trophy which looked like a first place trophy.  
"Hey San, what happened here?" I asked her as I gave her the picture.  
"Oh that's when we won nationals in our senior year, remember that HummelBerry?" San said.  
"Yeah that was one of the best days of my life. It was the day that really changed my life" Rachel says  
"The day the finally beat Vocal Adrenaline." Kurt stated  
"And now Rachel is dating Jesse again."  
"I said I was sorry for not telling you!"  
"I was kidding Rach." San said to her.  
"Just saying we were so amazing!" Kurt said to me.  
"I so wish I was there." I said  
"Actually I think my dads recorded it. Secretly of course."  
"Alright let's have a break and show Dani it."  
"Sounds awesome to me."  
After they finished the DVD I have to say they were amazing and they did deserve that win.  
"You guys really did deserve that win. And you looked so cute Sani."  
"Hey Santana Lopez doesn't do cute."  
"Sure you don't babe."  
"Okay we better get my stuff out of here."  
After about an hour or so we had all of San's boxes and suitcases in the centre of the apartment waiting for the truck we had hired to help us take them all to my place. I really can't wait to start living with San, it's hopefully the beginning of a long life living together.  
Santana's POV  
Once the truck had arrived at MINE and Dani's place we started to take up all of my stuff and put it into the living room. Once done HummelBerry left and Dani and I collapsed on the couch.  
"I'm so glad you agreed to move in with me." Dani said breaking the silence.  
"Of course. I love you Dani. Much more than you believe."  
"I love you so much San."  
And with that we fell asleep in each other's embrace where we found ourselves the next morning.

**I know it was a bit short but I felt that it was appropriate to end that chapter there. I will post tonight or tomorrow but look out for my Sonny With A Chance stories and also my Glee Oneshots which I hope to update soon please follow me and share my stories. Thank you so much reading for all of my stories, it means a lot! **


	20. Visiting Part 1

1 Month Later  
Santana's POV  
Rach, Kurt and I decided to head down to Lima for a week or so just to catch up with our families. I also invited Dani so she can hopefully meet my parents which reminds me. I don't know that much about Dani's parents except for the fact they caught her making out with a girl in their basement. The thought of Dani kissing anyone beside me made me feel jealous. I know that Dani loves me but I can't help feeling jealous.  
Right now we are sitting in a taxi heading off to the train station. It's a long train ride there but that only means more cuddling time with Dani. Once the taxi reached the train station we all grabbed our bags and checked in. While waiting for the train Rach and I decided to go grab some snacks for everyone from the vending machine to take on board in case we got hungry.  
"So you and Dani have been together for a long time now haven't you?"  
"It will be one year next week, I can't believe how fast time goes."  
"Yeah, Jesse and I are coming up on our 2 months soon."  
"Oh yeah how is Jesse St Annoying going?"  
"Okay don't call him that, and he is great. I really feel as though I have moved on from Finn. I really do still miss Finn but he wouldn't want me moping around for the rest of my life he just wants me to happy."  
"As long as you're happy Rach, it's good to see you happy again even if you didn't tell us for a good month."  
"I said I was sorry!"  
"I'm just kidding Berry. Look we better get back the train should be here soon." I said as I grabbed the chocolate and drinks and started walking to the platform to see the train start to pull up.  
"Just in time you two what took you so long. " Kurt questioned  
"Calm down Lady Hummel we were just talking." I said as I took Dani's hand and we all went to our seats on the train.  
A few hours later we arrived in Lima and typically it hasn't changed at all. It's the same old Lima I left. We all went into Kurt's dad's car and drove to McKinley to surprise Mr Shue and the Glee Club. Some obviously didn't know who Dani was and I think this made Dani nervous.  
"Hey babe you okay?" I whispered to her so no one else could hear in the car.  
"Yeah I'm fine." she said looking down  
"Baby I know you're lying, I know you too well. You don't need to be nervous, I'll be holding your hand the whole time. Okay?"  
"Okay." and with that we arrived at McKinley. We all got out of the car with Burt opting to stay and wait for us, I grabbed Dani's hand a gave her a quick kiss.  
"You'll be fine, they will all love you!"  
"I know that I have met them before but I just feel weird because you all have a special connection and then there is just me."  
"You are the one I love. That is enough for you to join our special family. Their opinion would never change how I feel about you and no one could ever hate you." then I saw a slight smile come up on her face.  
"There is that smile." Dani giggled a my attempt of a cute baby voice (only time I'll ever do that) and leant up and kissed me.  
"Hey love birds! Are you coming in?" Rachel yelled at us.  
"Coming! Calm down Berry!"  
I yelled back as Dani and I walked back over to them. Once we got to the Choir Room door we peaked inside and saw that Mr Shue was talking to the group and we all huddled and waited for the perfect time to go in.  
Once the perfect time came, Rachel opened the door and yelled.  
"SURPISE!"  
They all ran over to us and we had a big group hug. Well except for Dani that is who was standing at the back corner.  
"Come join us Dani." Mr Shue said to her.  
"Yeah get yourself over her girl!" Unique said  
"Okay." With that we all hugged together and spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what we have been up to and the New Directions even performed for us the number they were working on for Nationals. If they don't win I will not understand why.  
Rachel's POV  
I love been back in Lima, it just brings back so many happy memories and also some bad memories but I get to see my dads again which I'm very happy to catch up with them. But it just reminds me of home, and not my physical home but you know the saying "Home is where the heart is," the main thing that I miss from Lima is... Finn. It just hurts been back here but I'm here to remember the good times and to make new memories with all my friends and Jesse.  
It's time to have fun and start fresh. That is what Finn wanted. And I want to make myself and him proud.

**YAY! 20th CHAPTER IS COMPLETE! Thank you for reading and sharing! I hope that was longer (it said it was) Please follow me so you know when I update.**


	21. Visiting Part 2

Santana's POV  
After a long afternoon with the Glee Club we went off to our parents houses which meant Dani would be meeting my parents for the first time. I swear she just got more nervous than before.  
Dani's POV  
We are on our way to Santana's old house to to tell you the truth I am terrified about meeting her parents. Her parents might not like me, what if they prefer Brittany? Will Santana leave me? A billion questions were just circling around my head and I think San noticed because she broke my thoughts.  
"Hey baby you don't have to be nervous. My parents will love you!"  
"I really hope so."  
Once we arrived we got our bags out of the taxi and were automatically greeted by her parents.  
"Hija!" Her mother hugged Santana and broke apart.  
"And this must be Dani, it is an honour to finally meet the girl who is making our Santana very happy."  
"Mami! Stop embarrassing me!"  
"Just because you don't live here Santana doesn't mean I have to give up my job of being your embarrassing mum." She giggled and brought us inside onto the couch.  
"So Dani tell us how you two met." Her dad asked and I looked at Santana who just nodded.  
"Well... we met at the Spotlight Diner in New York where we both work and... yeah we both started dating and here we are." I explained giggling at the end of it. I wonder how I was so confident back then but not so much now, must have been the thought of Lima.  
"Aww that's so sweet, so Sani didn't tell us when you two started dating so how long have you been dating?" Her mum asked.  
"Almost a year now, our anniversary is coming up next week."  
"Well congratulations on that you two." her dad said.  
"Well I'm going to take Dani to my room so could you call us when dinner is ready?"  
"Of course you too, have fun!"  
"But not too much fun!" God I love her mum!  
Santana then pulled me upstairs clearly wanting to get away from the embarrassment.  
Once we got to her room I saw all the photos and trophies she won over her years her.  
"Wow you are a lot more talented than I thought." I said  
"Why thank you Danielle." She giggled placing a hand on her chest with an English accent in her voice which made me laugh so hard I had to sit on her bed.  
"So I want to ask you something." she said in a serious voice, this can't be good.  
"Can you tell me about your parents?"  
I knew this was going to happen eventually.  
"Well as you know my parents caught me making out with a girl. My parents came home and came downstairs and noticed us, my parents are extremely religious. I had to go to church every sunday, couldn't wear anything that was deemed 'inappropriate' by their eyes which was a lot. I was also bullied a lot at school. People would call me horrible names and constantly made fun of my weight which made me start cutting to deal with the pain and to starve myself during the day and because I had to eat with my parents I just threw up what they gave me afterwards. After I left school and my parents I ended up having to go to treatment where I learned that I was bipolar"  
Santana's POV  
Wow I never knew how much she has gone through. She started to tear up a bit as she continued.  
"After I left treatment I went to New York with very little and started busking a bit to get some money and then started work at a diner a few months later where I met the most amazing girl in the entire world." She ended smiling a bit.  
"Wow Dani... I have no idea what to say. I just feel awful." I really didn't know what to say so I pulled her into a big bug.  
"Just remember that I will always be there for you no matter what."  
"Thank you Sani. I hope you know that I'll do anything for you as well and that I'll always be there."  
"I love you baby!"  
"I love you too babe!"  
We both sealed our love with a kiss and we made out until my parents called is to dinner.

**What did you guys think? I really hope you enjoyed it. There will be a major Dantana moment in the next chapter for their anniversary! So please follow me so I can update you on when that will be happening! thank you so much for reading my stories and make sure to check out my other stories (such as my Glee one shots and Sonny with a Chance fanfics + some originals) **  
**P.S any ideas on what you want them do you for their anniversary? I have a few ideas but tell me what you guys want to see.**


	22. 1 Year Of Bliss

Santana's POV  
We are back from Lima, it was so good to visit everyone but it's good to be back in New York. Tomorrow it would have been 1 year since I got together with the love of my life. I still can't believe it's been a year. We have had our ups and downs throughout the last year but we always came back to one another in the end. I really do believe that Dani is the one, sure Brittany may have been my first love but that was the past. Dani is my present and hopefully my future and tomorrow I'm going to show her how much I love her.

And hold up don't get all excited I'm not proposing, gosh, you all get very excited. However. I am going to be making a very important promise to her and to help me with that endeavor I need Rachel. I know I said Rachel, not Berry, Rachel. Over this last year and a half that I have lived with her and Kurt (yes I said Kurt) I really have began to know what true friendship is. And of course I still consider Quinn to be one of my best friends but I hardly see her anymore due to her been at Yale and me in New York. Even though it's only an hour away it's still hard to talk to her. I guess high school friendships are harder to maintain if you are not within at 100 metre radius of each other.

Today I have to go and pick up Dani's present from the shops and I'm super excited. Then Rachel and Kurt want me to go to a dress rehearsal for Funny Girl which Rachel is the lead in. I'm so happy for her, it's opening up next week and after a year of rehearsing the day is finally coming. (Yeah I know they have been rehearsing for almost the amount of time Dani and I have been together.

*The Next Day*  
Today is going to be busy! I woke up early to see Dani was still asleep, so I tip toed to the the kitchen and started making some breakfast for us. I could barely sleep last night because I was so excited. What has the girl done to me? She has made me care more which I love because she has changed me for the better.

About 15 minutes later I heard some footsteps come out of the bedroom.

"San? Where are you?  
Then she came into the kitchen and saw me cooking the eggs, bacon and pancakes, I think she believed she was dreaming because I usually never cook.

"Happy anniversary baby."

"San, you didn't have to do all this. How long have you been up?"

"Only about half and hour, I wanted to do something special."

"Well I will be responsible for dinner."

"Too late baby, already have that sorted."

"Fine lunch then because I feel bad."

"Don't be and we can go out to lunch."

Dani's POV  
I felt so bad but I hope that Santana likes my present for her. It isn't much but I have been saving up for close to a year now to get something that was special.

After we had breakfast we decided to cuddle up and watch a movie before we went out to lunch at a little cafe a couple of blocks down from our place. Before our meals arrived I got Santana's attention.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah D?"

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and that I really am so happy that you came into my life one year ago. You are so amazing and I believe that we are going to be together for a very, very long time so I wanted to give you something that reflected that."

I then pulled out the long jewellery box and placed it in front of Santana. She stared at it for a good couple of minutes before opening it.

Santana's POV  
Once I opened the box I saw the most beautiful necklace. I consisted of a sliver chain and an infinity symbol, not only that it had "Dani+Santana" engraved on the back of it.

"Do you like it?" Dani said timidly, I got up out of my seat and gave her a big kiss and hug.

"I love it Dani, it is so beautiful. I love you D!"

"I love you too Santana!"

Later that night we got ready for our dinner and I was getting more nervous. I know that everything will be alright but I just hope that Dani won't be too freaked out by the question.

"You ready babe?" I asked as I put my last earring in.

"All set, I'm so happy right now."

"Well you should be, I only want you to be happy." this made her giggle so I put my arm around her waist and led her out of the door.

Once got to the restaurant we sat down and ordered our dinner but I waited till the end of our meal to get her attention.

"Dani..."

She looked up and locked eyes with mine so I continued.

"I am so glad I met you, you have truly changed me for the better and I have never felt this way for anyone else."

I brought out the box and Dani automatically put her hand over her mouth.

Dani's POV  
She isn't right now is she, is it too soon? I know that we will be together forever but I didn't think it would happen so soon.  
"This isn't a proposal."

Oh okay. I let out a little sigh of relief  
"It's a promise that I will love you forever" she said playing with her necklace I got her.

"For infinity. I want to marry you some day, I know we are quite young but I'm willing to wait. I just know that we are forever and one day I will get down on one knee and ask you that certain question. Do you accept my promise?"

"Of course San!" I said getting out of my seat and giving her a very passionate, sweet kiss as she put the ring on my finger. It was a simple band that had "D+S=Love" engraved inside it.

After we got home we cuddled in bed together, both with giant smiles on our face. It truly has been one year of bliss, but it won't be our last.

**How did you guys enjoy the chapter. :) this was my longest chapter I wrote with over a thousand words. For me that's a record, I didn't want to move their relationship too fast like I did with them saying I love you. Leave suggestions on what you would like them to do next :) P.S did you like the title references :P**


	23. What's next?

Santana's POV  
I lean against the counter at work watching the hours go by, the graveyard shift is going by so slowly I can barely take it anymore. I really wish I can do something more with my life, but what? I already tried College, my cheerleading days are over and I'm really not sure about dancing I quit doing classes at NYADA because the teachers were just so bad. So I as lean against the counter waiting for at least one human soul to walk into the diner I start to think of what exactly I want to do with my. Deep right? However these thoughts were interrupted by Rachel walking up to me.

"Hey"

"Shit, Berry you scared me."

"Sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I said a bit too quickly

"Okay seriously Santana you can't hide anything from me okay. You know you can tell me anything."

"I just... I just don't know what to do with my life. Like I don't want to be stuck in this diner for the rest of my life."

"Well I'm stuck here as well."

"Yeah but you at least know your dreams, I don't. You are going to be on Broadway this week, Kurt has Vogue and NYADA and Dani is looking for a record deal. You all know what you want to do and I still have no idea."

"Look San" Rachel said as she put a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to know what you want to do right now, your 19. You still have your whole life ahead of you, some people don't find out what they want to do till their old and they can't do it. Just look around and you'll find something."

"Thanks Rach." I said giving her a hug, "You really are a great friend"

"Your welcome. Now we have to go home, it's the end of our shift."

"Okay, Dani and I will come by tomorrow for lunch right?"

"Yep, I'll see you guys there."

"Bye." We both said as I walked down the street while Rach waited for the bus.

Once I got home I collapsed onto the couch not even bothered to go to my room or to even get changed. I am so tired from doing absolutely nothing all night but boredom takes a lot out of a person.

Dani's POV  
When I woke up this morning I noticed that San wasn't in bed with me, worried I ran into the living room and saw her passed out on the couch. Must of been busy at the diner which is weird. So I decided to make her some breakfast so that when she wakes up she could eat a delicious breakfast. It's 9am so I should proberbly get her up, so as the pancakes, eggs and bacon were cooling down a bit I walked to the couch where Santana was sleeping and kissed her lips.

She stirred a bit before opening her eyes.

"Morning" I whispered

"Morning, baby. What time is it?"

"9am, I made you some breakfast."

She sat up almost instantly.

"Where!?"

Laughing I pointed to the kitchen and she bolted up to the kitchen and started digging into her breakfast. As I sat to start into my breakfast Santana was almost halfway done with hers. She must have been very hungry.

"This is so delicious baby, thank you." She said as she gave me kiss with syrup all over her lips which caused me to laugh.

"That's okay, I'm glad you love it."

When we finished our breakfast I put our dishes on the bench and heard Santana speak in a small voice.

"Hey D?"

"Yeah San?"

"Could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything."

"Do you think I would be good at acting? Like in movies and stuff."

"I think you would be good, why?"

"Because I want to try and audition for things so that I can start to do something more with my life."

"Of course sweetie, but remember it may take a while to get a job so don't quit that job yet. I mean I'm still looking for a record deal and I post my stuff on youtube and sending demos but I still work at the diner too. But one day you'll definitely make it, dreams just take time."

"Thank you Dani, I love you and you'll be a big star some time."

"How about we go look online for some auditions now before we go to Kurt and Rachel's."

"Sure." We then spent the rest of the time signing up for auditions. The first one been in a couple of days also sending some more demos for Dani as well.

*At Rachel and Kurt's*  
Rachel's POV

Kurt and I are cooking up some vegan pasta and pizza for when Dani and Santana come over, Jessie is also coming over which is making me more nervous because I really hope that no fights start up. I have given him a warning to not cause any drama because I would rather not have to calm people down or have Dani pulled into it somehow that makes her uncomfortable. We will see how it goes won't we.

*A couple of hours later*  
I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Santana and Dani with a bottle of wine.

"Hey guys come on in, Kurt's just finishing up skyping Blaine and Jessie should be here soon."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you invited him." Santana said sarcastically

"Please be nice San."

"Only if he is."

Then we sat on the couch and Santana started talking about how she is going to start auditioning for some TV shows and movies that are coming up. I'm so proud of her I'm really glad she figured out what she wanted to do or at least have an idea.

Then the door knocked again and I opened it to find Jesse.

"Hey Rach." he said giving me some flowers and a kiss on the lips.

"Naww thank you Jesse."

"Gross." I heard Santana mumble to Kurt, I gave her a look. This was going to be a long lunch.

**Thank you for reading! sorry it took so long to update I was stuck for a while on what I wanted to do next but then got this idea. I will be busy again this week with school so in the next couple of weeks I'll try to update this story as well as my other ones so check it out! :) **

**Also follow me so you can find out when I update and so you can know when I'm going to post a new chapter. Thank you again everyone it means a lot to me! :) 3**


	24. Lunch Date With Disaster

Rachel's POV  
Remember how I said I hoped nothing would go wrong with our little lunch? Well, now I'm sitting here with Dani watching Santana and Jesse go at it and now Kurt's involved as well.

"Was it really like this when he joined Glee Club?" Dani whispered to me

"Oh yes, but surprisingly this isn't as bad as then."

"Oh well that's good."

"Like seriously do you really even care about Rachel?" Santana yelled. "Or are you just here to hopefully get into her pants and get famous."

"Okay that's it" I yelled getting off the couch and Dani going up to Santana to try and calm her down.

"Okay San let's go outside and talk." She said dragging her outside much to Santana's protests. It's good she stepped in I'd rather not see Snixx go all Lima Heights on Jesse.

"Alright, let's all just calm down." I said as I got in the middle of Kurt and Jesse who were still going at it.

"Now let's go have some lunch and talk peacefully for once, okay?"

"Alright." They agreed reluctantly as they sat down at the table. I wonder how Dani is going with Santana.

Santana's POV  
This is so not fair. I seriously do not trust Jesse and because of that I'm now standing outside the apartment with Dani trying to calm me down and telling me that I have to be nice.

"I tried babe but I seriously don't trust him with Rachel."

"I know baby but for this lunch just try and be nice and if he ever hurts her then I'll let you protect her but until that happens let's just enjoy this lunch and then we can go home, far away from him. Deal?"

"Deal." but I'm still not going to let him get away with anything and I'll watch him like a hawk.

With that we walked back into the apartment and sat down to have lunch. Kurt at the end of the table, Rachel and Jesse on one side and Dani and I on the other. I made sure not to sit directly opposite Jesse unless I wanted to get another lecture from Rachel and Dani.

Rachel's POV  
Lunch was very awkward we talked about glee club and what everyone is doing with their lives right now. Once Dani and Santana leave and Kurt goes to the shops to go grab some things for dinner and also to pick something up for Vogue, Jesse turns to me and gives me a suggestive smile, kisses me and drags me to the my room. I really don't know if I'm ready for this.

"Jesse please stop." Except he didn't.

Dani's POV  
After San and I got home we decided to go over some lines for her audition in a couple of days and after we perfected those lines we cuddled on the couch.

"Hey D."

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you think I could hear a song that you've been working on, I mean you helped me with my lines and I just want to hear your beautiful voice again."

"Only if you sing with me." I said giving her a sheet of music.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I want to hear your beautiful voice as well. Read that while I go get my guitar"

Once she came back, she started to strum and I heard the voice I have been longing to hear for a long time.

Dani: Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye

Santana: Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight

Dani: But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

We were both singing directly to each other and our eyes were always locked with eaxch other, until I decided to try and sing some parts of the song, but I really did miss singing with Dani it's one of my favorite things to do.

Santana: See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Dani: Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

Dani and Santana: But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

Santana: So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care

Dani: But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

Dani and Santana: But you're so hypnotizing

Dani: You've got me laughing while I sing,

Santana: you've got me smiling in my sleep

Dani: And I can see this unraveling

Santana: Your love is where I'm falling

Dani: so please don't catch me

Santana: If this is love, please don't break me

Dani: I'm giving up so just catch me

"Wow that was amazing D, you have to get a record deal soon because that was amazing. I can't believe that you wrote that."

"It was inspired by you, I wrote it after we first told each other how much we loved each other."

"Well sadly I can't top that because I can't play guitar or write songs."

"You can always learn, it just means spending more time with me." she said giggling at me with a huge smile.

"Then bring on the lessons Miss Torres." I said with a huge smile as I leaned in to Dani's lips and captured them with my own. Let's just say we spent the rest of the afternoon showing each other how much we loved each other and stayed in each other's arms till the next morning.

**Enjoy? I know I said I wouldn't proberbly post till next week but I got bored and I just kept writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. The song was 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato which is one of my fav songs from her :) Who else agrees with me? Please follow me and check out and share my stories because that would mean so much to me :) Thank you all again for reading and I'll see you next week. Love you all 3 Have a great day. (or night if you are like me, speaking of which I need sleep so night :) )**


	25. Audition

Santana's POV

Today's the day. I'm auditioning for a new movie about which is a giant parody of reality shows and the character I'm auditioning is an over self-obsessed Latina and a new TV show that is about a cop who tries anything to get to the top even if it means doing some very sneaky and mean things. They both look really good but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do these auditions though, I'm so nervous that I feel I'm going to stuff up.

Dani has been trying to get me to calm down for a good hour or so now, she even stayed up with me to go through lines last night till about 11 o'clock. Seriously I have no idea what I would do without her, she is still waiting for her phone to ring with a record deal and I've not done much to help her with her dream. I really should try and be a better girlfriend to her. Anyway, she gives me a good luck kiss before I head off to my first audition which is the one for the movie.

Once I arrive at the place the audition is been held I walk up to the lady.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez"

She looks up at me and gives me a little grin.

"Ah yes Miss Lopez, could you please take a seat over there and they will call you out shortly."

I sit down and see not too many people there as well (maybe like 5) and I feel myself getting more nervous so I just go over my lines and do some breathing exercises to help calm myself down. Finally what felt like forever after the other girls did their auditions it was my turn.

"Santana Lopez?"

I walked into the room where the director was sitting with a couple of other people.

"Hello Santana, could you tell us a bit about yourself before we begin."

"Well... I'm Santana Lopez, I'm 19 years old and I'm originally from Lima, Ohio. I have done a commercial before and been a part of my high school Glee Club and in productions at my high school. "

"Really, how did you come to New York?"

"I gave up my scholarship from Kentucky University for Cheer leading because I didn't feel like I was doing what I wanted to do with my life."

They whispered excitedly to each other, that's good right?

"Alright Santana, we will start the audition now."

*After both auditions, back at Dani and Santana's apartment*

When I walked into my apartment I noticed Dani sitting on the couch in her sweats watching some TV, I guess she came home from the diner early. As she heard me walk in she looked up at me.

"Hey baby, how did it go?" she asked giving me a quick peck on the lips and a hug.

"It was okay I guess but then again I don't really know it went by so quickly."

"Well I'm sure you'll get at least one of them but even if you don't there are plently of opportunities out there."

"I guess, I mean I already did the Yeast-I-Stat commercial. I just hope they don't think that it's bad and they look up our performances for Glee because those were better than that ad."

"But still it shows that you have some professional experience even if the ad was embarasing. Plus I thought you looked so cute swinging on that swing and prancing around the garden." She said cheekily looking up at me with a huge grin and a giggle escaping her lips.

"I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Alright fine, but you are downright beautiful and adorable."

"So are you!"

"Look we can argue who's cuter for the rest of the afternoon or we could go upstairs because we do live alone and we have nothing to do this afternoon." I said winking at her.

"As much as I would love to right now, we actually do have plans. Rach and Kurt want us to go out to a club tonight so we gotta go get ready."

"Damn it Hummelberry, always ruining my fun!"

"Admit it, you love them!"

"True, but not as much as you!"

"I love you too, come on let's go get ready and head off to their place."

*Rachel and Kurt's*

We knocked on the door and waited till Kurt opened the door.

"Rach! Dantana has arrived!"

"Aw Yay!"

"Wait, Dantana?" I questioned.

"Our couple name baby" Dani confirmed my suspicions.

"Well come on in, you two. Rachel is finishing her 1 hour getting ready session and Jesse is coming soon as well."

"Why is he coming?!" I groaned as Dani and I walked in and sat on the coach.

"Look San I know you don't like him but could you please be nice and don't go all Lima Heights on his ass or whatever you want to do." Rachel asked as she walked out of her section in a mid length, tight black dress. God she really has changed since high school.

"No promises"

"Just try please."

"Fine" Yeah right.

"Thank you"

Then a knock came at the door. Oh Joy.

"Hey babe" Rachel said giving Jesse a kiss on the lips.

"Hello babe. Are we ready to go?"

"Let's PARTY!" Rachel shouted, I swear it sounds like she is drunk already. This is going to be a long night because my mexican third eye senses so. And we all know that it is never wrong.

**I know I said I couldn't update for about 3 weeks but I was bored and decided to get a quick one in there. I really don't think I can do much more because I'm really busy with school work and other things so around the end of June will be the next update. (or if I am bored and write quickly like I did with this one). Thank you all again for reading and please follow me and share this story to get more readers because that would be amazing! You are all seriously amazing and I'm so grateful for you all for reading, I can't believe how many people are actually reading my stories!**

**So Thank you so much! and I promise to update as soon as humanly possible for me! Also question: Which role do you want Santana to get, movie, TV show or even both? Comment or message me with what you want to see because I want your opinion :)**


	26. Clubbing and Gigs

Rachel's POV  
I feel so horrible, I wanted to stop but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It's not like I didn't enjoy it but it was all too soon and now I have no idea what to do. Currently Kurt, Jesse, Dani, Santana and I are all driving down the street to the club that is only a couple of blocks away from our loft. Kurt decided he wasn't in the mood to drink so he was in charge of making sure we all get home safely. Santana said she wasn't going to drink that much and neither was Dani because she had a gig tomorrow and she needed to be sober but they decided to come out and just have fun. Who can't have fun while sober? But I for one wanted to get some drinks but hopefully I won't go overboard.

Santana's POV  
I really would rather if Jesse St. Jerkface didn't come with us but I mean he is Rachel's BF (barf) but just because they are back together doesn't mean that I still don't trust him. We had been at the club for an hour or so now and Dani and I were dancing all over the dance floor just having an amazing time! Who said that you can't do anything at a club when you're sober? We were laughing and just enjoying each others company but at the corner of my eye I see Rachel and Jesse dancing. You could definatley tell that Rachel had quite a bit to drink tonight and I saw Jesse looking at some girl's ass. You've got to be kidding, I feel a certain visitor is going to be arriving soon.

"Babe, are you okay?" Dani broke my attention away from Jesse and Rachel to her gorgeous face.

"Yeah baby, it's just I'm starting to feel Aunty Snix is going to go all Lima Heights on a certain curly haired Devil James." Dani knows that this isn't good news at all.

"All right, how about we go home before you get into trouble in public okay? Besides it's about time we go and get some sleep especially for my gig tomorrow."

"Okay, let's go but you know I can't let this down." I said as we exited the club and started walking down the streets of New York City, close and hand in hand.

"I know and I find it sweet that you care about Rachel but you also need to make sure you don't rip off Jesse's head if you do go talk to him."

"No promises" I mumbled so low that Dani didn't hear. I'm just going to focus on Dani's gig tomorrow, she has been getting quite a lot of gigs lately which surely is a good sign. I really hope that she gets a record deal, even if I don't become an actress she should still get a record deal Dani deserves nothing less than that.

Once we got back to our apartment (still gives me butterflies to call it that) we get changed and cuddle on our bed before slowly drifting into sleep in each others warm embrace.

*The Next Day*

I woke up the next morning to find Dani still sound asleep so I grabbed my phone and went downstairs to grab some cereal. Dani's gig was today and I wanted her to get as much sleep as she can so she is performing at her very best for tonight. Everyone is going to come, that is if they aren't all still smashed from last night. That's why I didn't want to drink because I want to make sure that I would be there for her, even if I was I still would have tried to go but Dani might have not let me. I have been to all her gigs except for a couple due to diner shifts that I couldn't get out of but tonight I have a very good feeling about it.

"San?" I heard a call from upstairs.

"In the kitchen" I called back.

"Hey Beautiful." I said to her as she leaned in to give me a peck on the lips.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early, usually you sleep more than me."

"I don't know, I just woke up and decided to let you sleep in, because it's a big day."

"San, it's just a gig I have done quite a few in the past."

"So, it's exciting some people can't even get a gig."

"True, I'll be more excited then."

"What time are you due there?"

"Well I have to be there around 6 to perform at 7, you still going to come?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss any gig of yours, well besides from those couple that I couldn't go to."

That just made Dani chuckle and made me smile because her laugh is just so adorably funny.

"Well I'm going to go have a shower and you should get some food into that stomach."

"When did you become so adorably funny Santana?"

"Okay one I'm not adorable and second I'm Santana Lopez, I'm hilarious!"

"Sure San." With that I went upstairs and had my shower and once I got out I went downstairs to see that Dani was watching the news so I decided to...

"SANTANA!" she screamed after I snuck up behind her.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!"

This just made me laugh, her face is just priceless.

"It's not funny!"

"Aw baby it is funny, your face is so hilarious!"

"Ha ha very funny, anyway want to watch a movie with me before we go?"

"Sure."

*6pm - At the gig*  
Dani's POV

Once we arrived at the place I was performing, Santana went to sit down at a table and wait for the others to arrive. There is so many people here and this is proberbly one of the biggest gigs I have played, there are other people playing tonight but still.

Once it was time for me to go on I sat down at the stool with my guitair and saw Santana sitting with Kurt, Rachel and even Jesse came. I'm really just hoping that Santana doesn't go all Lima Heights on him tonight. We'll just have to see.

"Hi everyone I'm Dani, how are you all doing tonight?" The audience screamed but I could still clearly hear Santana screaming the loudest, she really is amazing I swear!

"Awesome! I'm going to perform two songs for you tonight which I wrote myself, if you like what you hear then please feel free to pick up a card on the way out and look me up on Youtube. This first song is about a special person in my life." I said looking directly into Santana's eyes and smiling. "who I really do believe is the biggest supporter in my life. This is for you baby."

With that I started playing.

Dani:  
There's a girl, lost her way, looking for someone to play

There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face

We're only lost children, trying to find a friend

Trying to find our way back home

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right

These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like

Two pieces of a broken heart

I know where we could go and never feel let down again

We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king

We're only lost children, trying to find a friend

Trying to find our way back home

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right

These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like

Two pieces of a broken heart

Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep

Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams

'Cause right there in front of me (right there in front of me)

There's a girl, lost her way, looking for someone to play

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right

These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like

We fit together like

Two pieces of a broken heart

There's a girl, lost her way, looking for someone to play

Santana's POV  
Dani's voice is just amazing! I swear every single time I hear her voice it's like I'm listening to voice of an angel. It's just so perfect.

Dani's POV  
I see Santana smiling at me and I start to think. How did I manage to get someone so perfect, so kind, so thoughtful and so amazing in my life. I really do appreciate having her in my life, I just wish there was more ways to express my feelings that I can't even express through words into a song.

The audience then bursted into applause and I seriously feel amazing that there are people out there who love my music, Santana's right there are only so many chances to feel this and to be grateful for it because not everyone gets that chance.

"Alright my final song for tonight is about a time in my life where I didn't believe in myself but now I have overcome it and... well you can tell what happened by the end of this song."

Dani:  
I'm losing myself

Trying to compete

With everyone else

Instead of just being me

Don't know where to turn

I've been stuck in this routine

I need to change my ways

Instead of always being weak

I don't wanna be afraid

I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

So you see, I just wanna believe in me

La la la la la la la la

The mirror can lie

Doesn't show you what's inside

And it, it can tell you you're full of life

It's amazing what you can hide

Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid

I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

So you see, I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out

I'm not about to break down

Not today

I guess I always knew

That I had all the strength to make it through

Not gonna be afraid

I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

So you see, now, now I believe in me

Now I believe in me

And once again I heard the crowd stand and clap, this truly is the best feeling in the world. After I went backstage into the little greenroom where all the other acts were as I gathered my things I was met with a familar pair of lips on my and my favorite arms wrapping around me pulling me closer.

"That was amazing baby, I'm so proud of you." San said as we pulled apart.

"I love you so much San. More than I can express in any word or any song."

"I love you too D."

*The next day.*

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone going off so I got out of bed and answered my phone downstairs as to not wake San up.

"Hello Dani Torres speaking." I answered as I sat on the couch.

"Hello Dani, my name is Craig Wendell..."

**Oooo cliffhanger. Again I know I said I have a lot of work to do so I couldn't write, I got a bit bored and I just started writing and couldn't stop. How did you guys like it? This is the most amount of words I've written for a story but to be fair about 300 were from the songs but still! I hope you enjoyed this chapter an don't forget to follow me so I can update you when I'm going to be posting the next chapter which will definitely be when I go on holidays in 2 weeks time as I have a lot of work I should of been doing today to do but yeah just a lot of stuff for school. Please share this story if you can because that would be amazing and I hope you are all well. :)**

**Songs:**  
*** Two Pieces - Demi Lovato**  
*** Believe in Me - Demi Lovato**


	27. What?

Dani's POV

"Hello Dani, my name is Craig Wendell and I'm from Wendell and Rockberry Records. I saw your performance the other day and we want to offer a record deal. Is it possible for you to come down to our offices tomorrow afternoon at around...say... 5?"

I couldn't even believe it, what do I say?"

"I...I...I would be there."

"Awesome just come down and we will go through the contract details. See you then."

"Thank you sir, I'll see you then."

When I put the phone down I started to scream and jump around, I still can't believe it! My dream is only a grasp away and I could soon be recording and releasing my own music which lots of people from all over the world have the opportunity to hear!

"Wow, wow, wow! Dani what's wrong?! Why are you screaming? Are you in trouble?" Santana yelled as she ran down the stairs almost tripping down them.

"I JUST GOT A RECORD DEAL!"

She automatically started to jump and down with me and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Dani, that is amazing! Did you just find out?"

"Yep, he wants me to meet with him tomorrow at 5."

"That's awesome baby! Want to go to see HummelBerry?"

"Sure."

Santana's POV

Once we arrived at Rachel and Kurt's place we just walked straight in (we both have keys to each other's apartments. We are just that close) Anyway once we went inside we saw Kurt watching something on his laptop and Rachel must have been in the shower because you could hear a loud voice belting out 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. Which only meant that Rachel was practicing whenever possible, as much as I love them both I do not miss the loud renditions of various Broadway classics.

"Oh hey Dantana! What are you guys doing here?" Kurt said pausing his video and walking up to us.

"Dani has some big news but we have to wait for Berry..."

"No! Tell me now!" Kurt yelled as he jumped up and down. Wow he was more impatient than I thought.

"Well, I GOT A RECORD DEAL!" Dani screamed joining Kurt.

"Oh my God, no way!"

"Kurt, what is going on... DANI AND SANTANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Wow this is going to be fun.

"Dani got a record deal!"

"Shut up!"

Then all three of them started jumping around in a circle. I love them all but this is getting annoying.

"Hey guys, I get we are all excited but I think I may have just lost my hearing a bit."

"Sorry San. I'm just so excited." Dani said coming over to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I know baby, I'm really excited for you too it's just I'm a little bit tired."

"We have to celebrate though, Kurt. Go get the champagne!" Rachel commanded Kurt which he rushed off to do.

"To Dani!" I yelled once Kurt got all the glasses and filled them up.

"TO DANI!" we all yelled and drank the night away, with quite a few singing and movie sessions throughout the night. HummelBerry can be annoying but I think my life won't be the same without them. Them and Dani are what I see my future been, that and hopefully acting or anything else I love. I really can't wait to see where my life takes me.

*The Next Afternoon*

Dani's POV

At 5 o'clock I walked into the offices of Wendell and Rockberry Records and walked up to the receptionist who was busy filing her nails instead of doing any work.

"Hi I'm Dani Torres, I'm supposed to meet Craig Wendell at 5."

"Yep, just go down the corridor and it is the last door on the right." the lady said without looking up from her nails. Okay then... so I went down the hall and stopped at the front of the office that read 'Craig Wendell. Co-Owner'. I took a deep breath before knocking then I heard a voice that said...

"Come in."

So I did, I was met with a large number of records and awards lining the light grey walls, grey carpet and 2 black, comfy looking chairs sitting in front of a large wooden desk that sat who I presumed was Craig. Wow, is this really happening?

"Dani, hello, welcome. Come take a seat."

I walked over to the seat and sat down, kicking my foot nervously against the floor, quietly and fiddling with my fingers. I was so nervous if you couldn't tell.

"Now Dani let's start off by saying I absolutely loved your performance the other night."

"Why thank you sir."

"I'm currently look for new artists who are different and you performance and your Youtube definitely showed potential for you to make it big in this business. But before I fully offer you a deal I want to first get to know you better, so where did you grow up, any interesting things, are you dating anyone?"

"Well, I'm from Texas, I play guitar and piano and I do have a girlfriend and her name is Santana. We have been dating for a year."

"Aww that is so adorable, I do remember seeing you smile at her during the performance and it was really cute. Okay, I officially want to sign you so here is the contract, would you like me to get a lawyer to go through it for you?"

"Um... yes if you don't mind."

After we went through the contract, I signed and we decided that next week we would start writing and possibly even recording some of my original songs that have already been written. I'll still work at the diner until it gets too crazy but for now I have two jobs which means I have more money to save up for mine and Santana's future which I am really excited for. Now we just have to wait for Santana's big break.

**I'M BACK! Sorry about the delay I was just tried but I am on holidays now which should mean more updates on all of my stories but again no promises because I still have a lot of work to do (due to it been my last year). Hope you are enjoying the story, are you excited for Dani? Do you think Santana is going to get a role? Review and let me know what you think. **

**Also review if you want a Sequel? I'm thinking of wrapping up this book and possibly doing a sequel so let me know and don't forget to share and follow me to know when I update and if there are any problems with updating? **


	28. Dreams Can Come True

Dani's POV  
It's been a week since I signed the deal and today is the day I finally get to write and record in an actual studio. I walk into the studio and meet Craig alone with some other writers, just to help get some more songs for me to choose from as well as some of my own songs. I seriously cannot believe this is even happening.  
Santana's POV  
It's just another day at the diner but it's really lonely without Dani here. Sure I have HummelBerry but I would rather have Dani here and have our sneaky kisses now and then and give each other loving glances whenever we could because that just made the shift go faster. Now however it seems this shift is just dragging on and on. Dani is currently in the studio which is awesome don't get me wrong but I just wish that I could do more with my life. I still haven't heard back from the things I auditioned for and I just hope I hear back from them soon.  
"Hey San." Rachel said jumping over to the counter which I was leaning on filling up the salt shakers, just like I was when I first saw Dani. Wow I just miss her.  
"Hey Rach, aren't you supposed to be working?"  
"I was but you look really upset so I decided to see what's wrong. Also you have been filling that salt shaker for the better part of an hour."  
I looked down and realised that my hand was indeed covered in salt.  
"What's wrong Santana?"  
"I just miss Dani"  
"Okay I get you miss her but that isn't the real reason so go."  
She looked at me with a 'I know what's wrong and it's not going to get past me' look.  
"Alright, I just want to move on with my life..."  
"Wait you aren't going to break up with Dani are you?"  
"What... Hell no. I just want to move on from this diner."  
"Hey, we are all still stuck here as well you know. You're not alone."  
"Yeah but everyone else has something happening in the next year that will mean they won't be here."  
"You know we have already had this conversation about you're future, right here now I think about it. Didn't you audition for some roles?"  
"Yeah, two and haven't heard from either. Must have been my Yeast-I-Stat commercial that threw them off."  
"You have to be patient San, especially since these are big roles. Producers and Directors take a long time to choose, mine took God knows how long till I found out. You'll find out soon and even if you don't get them you will still become a big star because no matter how much we hated each other in high school you were one of the most talented people there. Don't give up, okay? We are all here for you."  
"Thanks Rach." I said before giving her a big hug and then we both continued on with working. Once I got back to mine and Dani's place I saw that she still wasn't there so I decided to cook something to eat because I was quite hungry. As my pasta was cooking my phone went off and saw a number that I didn't recognise so I picked it up with some caution.  
"Hello this is Santana Lopez speaking."  
"Hello Santana, this is Margret from NYC Productions. I'm here to talk to you about the roles that you auditioned for." Oh my god, this is it.  
"Now I'm here to inform you that you have been able to book both parts that you have auditioned for. You are required to come along on Saturday for a read through for both productions however you'll film the movie before the TV show as they are still auditioning for other roles. Congratulations again."  
The line went dead but I was still holding the phone against my ear. I can't believe it. I got both roles! I barely expected to get one! This is absolutely amazing! I go to reach my phone to call Dani but remember that she is in the studio recording so I call Rachel and Kurt and tell them to come over for dinner. While I wait for them and Dani to come I start to make more pasta which thankfully hadn't boiled over yet.  
Dani's POV  
I was about to open the door to my apartment, after been in the studio all day, when I heard some voices coming from the other side of the door. When I walked in my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Rachel, Kurt and Santana sitting at the dinning room table eating pasta.  
"Hey baby." San said coming up to me and giving me a quick kiss.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing?"  
"Eating, Santana said she had something important to tell us." Kurt said looking up at me.  
"What is it, why didn't you call me?" I said sitting next to San whilst holding her hand.  
"Because I thought you would be too busy so I decided to tell you all at once. I got a call today from the people I auditioned for and... I got both the parts!"  
"Oh my god.. San I'm so proud of you baby." I said embracing her and giving her a passionate kiss.  
"Santana that is so awesome!" Kurt said as he joined the hug after we broke apart.  
"Congrats San! I knew you could do it." Rach said and soon we were all giving San a giant hug on a tiny little dining chair which surprised me how we all didn't fall off.  
Santana's POV  
I can't believe how much today has been turned around. This morning I was struggling, thinking that I would never be good enough to have a job other than the one at the diner to having booked two different roles that could make me known around the world. All of our group's dreams are coming true and I really can't wait to see what each of us are going to be like in 20 years. These thoughts are what make me excited for what's to come.

**HEY! I'm back! Sorry for the delay but I was struggling with this chapter a bit in terms of what Santana was going to get so I decided to let her achieve both roles :) Hopefully you will enjoy what she and Dani are going to do next! I have some questions for you: **  
**1\. Would you like to see more of Kurt and Rachel? **  
**2\. Do you want Dani and Santana to move forward in their relationship soon? **  
**Review below and let me know :) **  
**Also I'm going to publish a new Sonny with a chance (multichapter) story soon and also a new original story so follow me and I'll let you know when those are been published. So please check them out. Love you all! and thanks again for reading and following me :) 3**


	29. 3 Months Later

**Read below Author's note afterwards :)**

Dani's POV

It's been 3 months since Santana and I started our dream careers and everything has been going so well! Tomorrow I release my first single called Don't Forget and tonight we are throwing a party to celebrate it's release at midnight tonight! Santana and I are still going strong but it is getting harder and harder to see her as both of our schedules are conflicting at times but we always try and make sure we have dinner together or at least fall asleep in each others embrace.

We have been together now for a year and about 4 months which is longer than any other relationship I have had and I have been thinking a lot lately about both mine and Santana's future. Like how far will our careers go? Will we get married one day? Will we have kids? Would we need to move out of this small apartment? Where would we move, there are only so many houses in New York. All these questions are going through my head as I lay down in our bed at 6am. I look over to Santana who is still fast asleep, she has to go to work today but she'll be back in time for the party tonight which I'm really glad for. She looks so peaceful and perfect sleeping in my arms and I really can't believe that I met her. Even after a year and 4 months I still can't believe that the most perfect being is mine and that I am her's.

However this bliss was interrupted by my stomach so I quietly went downstairs to make breakfast so I didn't wake San up. She gets quite grumpy if she is woken up early, even though it's 8am. As I went into the kitchen I dug out the pancake mix and found some eggs and bacon. I decided to have something else rather than cereal because it is a special week with my single coming out tomorrow but also I just feel like pancakes. That's really it. As I was almost done with cooking I saw Santana walk in with her hair in a big mess, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey babe" I said as I flipped the last pancake.

"Morning" San said yawning and embracing me from behind.

"What are you cooking?"

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes."

"Wait... did I forget something?" She said panicked.

"No, I was just bored and I decided to have something that wasn't cereal."

"Okay good. You had me worried for a minute there, want some help?"

"Well I'm almost done, so you can go grab some plates and some juice if you would like."

"Of course." She then gave me a quick peck on the lips and went off to go set the table.

After everything was ready we sat down and ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company but mainly the pancakes, eggs and bacon. What can I say, I did a good job.

Santana's POV

After Dani's delicious breakfast we decided to head over to the HummelBerry household to just hang out and watch some movies. We had just finished the 2nd movie and we looked at the time and it was about 4pm, Dani and I brought our stuff with us so we could get ready here together and we could all grab a taxi to the party at a club downtown. Dani's management had rented out the whole place for tonight and we can actually get to listen to not only Dani's single but also some other songs she has been working so they can test it out. I'm so excited not only for Dani but also for our little family, Rachel is on Broadway and still at NYADA, Kurt is moving up in and is becoming a designer whilst still at NYADA and I'm on one of the biggest films this year and starting to shoot our new TV show. Life really couldn't be more perfect right now, which is weird because we all started off thinking we had no chance (especially me because I didn't know what to do) but with all of our collective drives we are going to accomplish so much. Together.

I never thought that I would be best friends and essentially family with Rachel and Kurt, I never thought that I would be dating anyone other than Brittany. If you told me in High School before I joined Glee that...

1\. I would be in Glee

and

2\. That I would become best friends with Rachel and Kurt after we graduate

I would literally laugh in your face and say you were insane and needed to be checked into a crazy house pronto! But as I have grown up and started living in a place that wasn't tiny and strange Lima to the weird Kentucky I feel as though I have found my true self. I know that sounds incredibly cheesy and Santana Lopez does not do cheesy, even in her grave, but now I really feel as though it is true. So as my best friends Rachel and Kurt, my amazing girlfriend Dani and I get ready for Dani's release party all I can think is how life could not get much better than this.

**HELLO! Again I'm so sorry for not updating for 2 months (something like that, that's how much time has past) but I had some really big exams a few weeks ago and even still my school schedule is crazy for preps for my final exams in October. So again I'm so sorry I also did experience some writer's block but I'm all good now! :) I hope to post another chapter in the next week or so but I thought I would write this as kinda a filler chapter for what's coming nect (there maybe some drama ;) )**

**Also, another thing. I am starting to write more original stories from all of my creative writing practices for my english exams and also some Sonny with a Chance multichapter fanfics I'll be uploading soon hopefully. With the Glee One Shots series, please send in ideas for stories that you want to see as I would love to start writing some more of what you, my awesome readers, would like! If you also want to comment below anything you want to see in this story go ahead because I would love to hear from you!**

**Thank you so much and sorry for the wait. Love you all and don't forget to vote and share this story :) **


	30. Release Party

**Important: Sorry for not posting in months, I was completing my final months of high school and only finished my exams last week. I'm back now and I plan to update and write more stories more regularly each week now that I have all this time. **

**I'm thinking of starting a twitter so I can post updates on there as well as my page, comment below if you like this idea. **

**Also I'm planning to do more Glee one shots so send me some ideas directly or below for any couples and I'll write about them (mainly those listed on that story) **

**Thanks again and sorry this chapter is a little short, it was sort of a filler chapter, much more is yet to come :P **

Dani's POV

Rachel, Kurt, Santana and I walk into a club which my manager rented out for the night, there were quite a lot of people from the label such as Craig and other staff as well as other artists who are signed. I haven't met any of them so that will be exciting. I'm so nervous about meeting them because they are some of the best names in the industry. Santana held my hand as we walked inside and I was automatically the centre of attention. Everyone started to congratulate me and the only music been played were the songs off my album. I really cannot believe this is happening I have the bestest friends I could ever ask for, Santana is just so amazing and I have my own single and an album to come. Life really couldn't get better than this. As the night went on I didn't remember much, not because I drank anything but because so many things were happening that it was all a blur.

Santana's POV

As Rachel, Kurt and I were standing in the corner watching Dani being dragged along to different people I started to feel a little left out. Don't get me wrong, I understand that her label want her to connect to the other artists but Dani has forgotten about us the whole night. So here I am on her big night standing in a corner. I guess I should give her space but it still feels a little weird only talking to Rachel and Kurt. As the clock was 10 minutes to midnight and the official release of her first single of many to come, she went up onto the stage.

"Hello everyone and thank you all for coming. I still can't believe I'm even up here, let alone releasing an album in 10 minutes so I just wanted to say a few words." Dani started as the crowd stopped and watched her.

"First off everyone here has helped me in some way or another so I won't be able to mention all of you individually but I'll try my best. To everyone at Wendell and Rockberry Records for this opportunity and guiding me to this day where I'm about to release my own single with a big record label. My future Broadway and Fashion Icon best friends Rachel and Kurt for being the best of friends to me and welcoming me into their little group with open arms, I don't know what I would do without you."

I turned to Rachel and Kurt to see them giving love hearts to Dani and mouthing "I love you" and "Aww"

"And finally my beautiful, wonderful and talented girlfriend Santana." she started as I locked eyes with her, kinda scared of all the attention I'm about to get.

"You seriously are the most important person in my life and I'm so glad that I get the honor to be you girlfriend. No matter how far we get in life we'll still be as close and in love as ever. Thank you so much for been by my side through this whole process and I'm excited for us to take over the world. I love you baby."

The room then started to clap as Dani jumped off the stage and walked towards me, I opened my arms and we both met in a passionate embrace. This moment is what I was waiting for all night, to be able to hold her in my arms at one of the biggest events in her life and to be there by her side. However I know that this won't be the last and soon enough I'll make that a reality. We will just have to see where the crazy journey takes us next.

**Thank you again for your patience and tell me what story ideas you want to see for my glee one shots, anything you want to happen in this story and if you think I should start a twitter.**


	31. AN Important Update

HELLO

I thought that I would just let you know that I started a new twitter so please follow it for updates and polls on upcoming stories :)

Please follow at LovatoGleeFic and I promise I'll be doing more regular uploads starting tomorrow so a new chapter of D+S is coming soon! 3

Thank you all :)


	32. Preparations

Dani's POV

The next morning... well more like the next afternoon, I woke up to see that Santana was still asleep and had her mouth wide open while she slept. Which I thought was incredibly funny because her face was just too funny! So naturally I took out my phone and took a picture, there was no way I was just letting it go. It would make a great picture to go on her facebook wall on her birthday which is coming up soon. Speaking of which I still have no idea what to get her, I'm obviously going to have to give her something that she wants but is also unexpected. Something that would make her cry happy tears not sad ones. With these thoughts in mind I decided to leave a note for San saying and I went to the shops and went over to Rachel and Kurt's place because they should be up by now.

As I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets I looked around the streets to see the cars and taxis go by and the friends, couples and families walk down with smiles all over their faces. Once I got to the loft I let myself in (we all pretty much live in each other's flats) and noticed Kurt watching something on the TV and Rachel sitting on the other couch next to him. I crept over and sat next to them without them noticing.

"What are you guys up to?"

With that they looked over at me and shock and Kurt, who was next to me, almost jumped off the couch with fear.

"Dani! What are you doing here?" Kurt said holding his chest as he tried to recover from the fright I just gave him.

"Oh nothing I was bored."

"Oh I'm sure you and Santana can think of a billion ways to pass the time." Rach said winking at me which caused us all to giggle.

"Anyway I'm actually here because it's about Santana, her birthday is coming up and I have little idea on what to get her. I want to be original and not just get her jewellery."

"Well..." Kurt started, staring at the ceiling for ideas. "How about a song? Might not be the most original idea in the book but it's more personal than jewellery."

"That is great idea." I said as I got up to give them both a big hug before running out of the door. Obviously I have written songs before even songs about Santana but she has heard a couple when I showed her but maybe I can write and do a special performance. Hmmmm...

Santana's POV

When I woke up at about 4pm (wow I slept for that long?) I noticed that Dani was no where to be seen, that's weird but once I walked into the kitchen I saw the note she left me saying that she went to the shops. I'm pretty sure we have enough food though? Anyway I was too hungry to wait so I got a pack of 2 minute noodles and watched TV till Dani came back.

Dani's POV

Once I went to the shops to grab a few things to make it look like I actually went to the shops, I opened the door to my apartment to find San awake and eating a pack of noodles.

"Hey baby."

"Oh hey babe, what did you get?" San put her noodles down and came over to help me put the very few groceries away and giving me a peck on the lips. Then suddenly San got a call from her cell and went into the living area to answer it. After a few minutes she got off and came back over.

"Who was it baby?"

"Rachel, she wants me to come over and talk about something."

"Okay so are you going now?" I think I know why Rach did this, so I could work on the song.

"Yeah, I'm not sure when I'll be home but I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Okay, bye baby."

"Bye" she said as she gave me a quick kiss before leaving out the door.

"Now" I thought out loud to myself "Time to work on this song..."

After sitting for about a few of hours I finally had most of the lyrics and music for the song and I was just finetuning a few chorus lyrics and to make sure that the song is perfect. Then that's when I got the text from Santana telling me she just left Rachel and Kurts' place and is about 10 minutes away. Guess the perfecting stage might need to be put on hold for a bit.

Santana's POV

It turns out that Kurt and Rachel only just wanted to hand out but I found it strange that they didn't invite Dani. I actually feel quite bad for Dani because I was gone for a long time, hopefully she didn't feel lonley.

**HELLO! I'm back and I've started a twitter to keep you guys updated and I also have a poll on there right now to give you guys more imput into the stories (such as currently, which song do you want Dani to sing?) so please check that out on twitter at _LovatoGleeFic_ . And please follow that account to keep updated and to engage more with the stories (and not just this one) Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. :) **


	33. Happy Birthday Santana!

Santana's POV

I woke up to a kiss being placed on my forehead and a very strong smell entering my nose so I opened my eyes to see a plate of pancakes and bacon on my lap and Dani lying down next to me only millimetres away from my face.

"Happy Birthday Sleepy Head." she whispered as she smiled at me with that perfect smile of her's.

"Thanks baby and you made me breakfast?"

"Of course, it's your special day I had to do something."

"Well thank you, are you going to join me?"

"Sure I'll just go make a couple more pancakes and we can eat together but you can start now if you want." With that she got up and went to cook her breakfast, I decided to wait till she got back to start eating so I looked at my phone and saw texts from everyone and I couldn't help but feel so special.

As I was busy responding to each and every text Dani came back in with her pile of pancakes and sat next to me on the bed, cut a piece of her pancake and brought it up to my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked giving her a weird look as she hovered the pancake over my lip.

"Feeding the birthday girl, what are you doing?"

I took the bite and started to cut up mine and fed a piece to her which she accepted.

"Just reading and replying to my texts."

After we finished eating Dani took my plate and went into the kitchen, I decided to follow her to see if I could help (even though I knew she would never let me)

"Can I hel..."

"No" she interrupted "It's your day to not do anything so go get ready because we are going out soon."

"Where?"

"Um... it's a surprise but wear something comfy and causal."

"Alright..." I was confused, where could she be taking me. Once we were both ready she took me to her car and gave me a blindfold, after driving for half and hour I felt us stop and she came around to my side, took my hand and led me out of the car.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I did as I was told and took off the blindfold, before me was a beautiful beach where the blue sky was on full display with the sun beaming down onto the white sand below.

"Well, come on I have something to show you." She then went to the boot and grabbed a basket as well as her guitar case. What does she possibly have else for me?

We held hands as I held the basket for her and she held her guitar and we walked along the beach till we found a nice shady spot near the end of the beach. Once we laid out the blanket and started to eat the lunch that Dani made (which was delicious by the way) we just sat and talked (occasional kisses were exchanged as well) for the afternoon until the sun was starting to set.

"I have another surprise for you San."

"Does it have anything to do with the guitar?"

"Maybe" Dani giggled as she reached over to her guitar, then she started to sing with her amazing voice...

_The space in between us  
Starts to feel like we're worlds apart  
Like I'm going crazy  
And you say it's raining in your heart  
You're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood  
Oh, but that's just crazy  
'Cause baby, I told ya I'm here for good_

_My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine and remember I'm always near  
If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone_

_I try to build the walls to keep you safe  
When I'm not around  
But as soon as I'm away from you  
You say they come tumbling down_

_But it's not about the time  
That we don't get to spend together  
Oh, it's about how strong our love is  
When I'm gone and it feels like forever_

_My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine and remember I'm always near  
If you see a comet, if you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home, my way back home  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone_

_You say the time away makes your heart grow numb  
But I can't stay just to prove you wrong  
Oh, look at how far we've come  
Don't you know, don't you know that you're the one  
Oh, you're not alone  
You're not alone, oh  
You're not alone, oh  
You're not alone, oh  
Know that you're not alone  
You're not_

_My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
Know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine and remember I'm always near, yeah  
If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home  
Making my way back to you  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone  
Yeah-yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

Dani's POV

Once I finished singing I looked over at San and saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh San, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." I said pulling her into a hug

"It's okay, they are happy tears, that song was so beautiful thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it, I also recorded it for only you so you can put it on your phone and no matter where we are in the future you know that I'm always there beside you even if we are miles apart."

"I love you D."

"I love you too baby, happy birthday"

It was after 6 when we decided to go home and dress for dinner with Kurt and Rachel that would be happening at their place later but what she didn't know is that a few more people will be there too.

**HELLO! I'm back after recovering for a bit from my surgery last week and I'm in the mood to keep writing so I'll try and pump out more chapters and more stories so stay tuned by following my account as well as my twitter (LovatoGleeFic) and by doing so you can vote on what you want for the stories and know if anything has happened. BTW that is one of my fav Demi songs so what are your favs of any artist or Glee cover? **


	34. AN Important!

HELLO! :D

Please go vote on the poll on my twitter (LovatoGleeFic) in regards to whether or not you want a sequel to this story as I'm going to be wrapping up this story in the next couple of chapters. And while you are there please go follow that account.

Thank you all so much for reading, hoped you all had a great holiday and expect a new chapter tonight :)


	35. Love and Dilemmas

Santana's POV

Once Dani and I were our way to HummelBerry's after changing our clothes (as they were covered in sand) I started to drift off into deep thought thinking of how on earth I got here. I was in a small town hiding who I was, sleeping with every guy in my school and dating one of my friends but now I'm in New York, being on a TV show, shooting a movie, having amazing friends, have an amazing girlfriend but most of all, I'm being my true self and not hiding it. So much can change in a matter of years, wow.

"San." Dani snapped me out of my thoughts

"Sorry... yeah"

"We're here, you okay?"

"Never being better." I smiled widely at her which she returned.

"Well come on," once we walked into the door I was attacked by HummelBerry with hugs and "Happy Birthdays"

"Thank you guys"

"Surprise!" I looked up and saw Quinn, Puck and Mercedes come out of Kurt's bedroom and come to me and envelope me in a group hug which was soon joined by Dani, Kurt and Rachel.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked after we all pulled away.

"Well we wanted to surprise you, it was actually Rachel's idea. The others wanted to come but they have school and other commitments." Quinn explained to me

"That's perfectly fine I was only expecting to see Rachel and Kurt here but now my birthday is even better!"

"Well good, now let's go eat! I got pizza!

After pizza Kurt brought out a cake that he and Rach made earlier that day and I will admit there were a few tears shed as the most important people in my life all sang me Happy Birthday.

"Aww Santana is showing emotion." Rachel giggled at me as Kurt and Dani noticed my tears.

"Shut it Berry, I'm just really happy."

"Well I know what's going to help with those tears..." Dani paused as we all looked at her confused.

"Group hug!" and before I could respond they all came to me with their arms opened wide and gave me a huge hug.

"Champagne anyone?" Mercedes announced holding quite a large bottle of the stuff.

"Yes!" We all chorused at once as Mercedes opened the bottle with the alcohol going everywhere. I got the glasses out and we tried to keep most of the alcohol out of Berry's hands as to avoid having to be forced to play "Spin the Bottle". As we danced the night away I couldn't think of any other way to spend my birthday.

***2 Months Later***

Santana's POV

It's been two months since my awesome birthday surprise and it's almost mine and Dani's two year anniversary and I want to do something to repay her for my birthday surprise. I really want to make it special but how on earth can I top writing a song and performing it, I can't write songs I mean I have before but Trouty Mouth was not my best work let's be real. Then my mind went to the last 2 years that we've been together to see if that would get me any ideas then the perfect idea came into my head.

After I told Kurt and Rachel my plan and currently Rachel and I are shopping for the perfect present for Dani. After walking around for 3 hours I came across something in the window of a shop that caught my eye so I dragged Rachel over and we started at the object for a good minute or so until Berry nudged me in the side.

"What are you thinking Santana?"

"It's perfect."

**Sorry it's quite short I wanted to end it there so I could give you a cliffhanger :P I'm debating whether or not to write a sequel to this story so please vote on my twitter poll ( LovatoGleefic ) or review below on if you want a sequel or not. Also any ideas on what Santana is going to get Dani? :P review below and don't forget to vote on the poll! Thank you all and I hope you're having a good holiday break whereever you are :)**


	36. Big Decisions

Dani's POV

As Santana went out shopping with Rachel I was going to be having a meeting with my record label as they requested that I come in and talk to them about the next step of my career which I hope is something positive and not negative. However I'm also trying to think about what to do for mine and Santana's anniversary, she hasn't said anything about it so I might have to talk to her later about it because I'm not sure if she's planning something or not.

As I approached the front desk the receptionist, recognising me immediately, told me to go into the meeting room where everyone from the label was already there.

"Dani, welcome! Please have a seat." Craig said as he and the other main heads of the label looked at me. As I sat down at the end of the table Craig began to speak again.

"So you are probably wondering why you are here and the reason is because of your recent success with your album and everything we feel as though we should get you out on a tour to get yourself out there more. It would be a 15 city tour all over the country and may take up to 2 months, we will give you time to think about this because I understand this is a big decision but we seriously believe that it would be very beneficial for your career." A tour? My own tour? This is insane.

"Yes, thank you. I will definitely think about it."

"Good, please get back to me in the next few days so we can prepare for your tour as soon as possible."

As I left the building and walked back to my apartment I started to think about the tour and how on earth I went from playing small gigs to now having the possibility of performing in front of at least more than 30 people, possibly 100 or 200. This is insane...although... what would Santana say? It's going to be two months. I really don't want to leave Santana for two months. I mean she has her movie to finish filming and then she is onto her TV show... and I might have to miss experiencing that with her.

When I walked in though the door I saw San sitting on the couch watching something on the TV.

"Hey babe."

"Hey baby, how was the meeting."

"Good, um... they want me to go on tour."

"Oh my gosh that's amazing D! I'm so proud of you!" San said getting up and giving me a kiss on the forehead as she embraced me.

"But..." I started as she pulled away to look at me. "It's for two months and I'm not sure if I can go that long without you."

"I know it's going to be hard D, but this is a huge opportunity. If you don't take up this offer then it may never happen and it will be easy to keep in touch, we have our phones as well as online so we'll never go a day without communicating and hopefully if I get a couple days off I can fly out to see you. I really think you should do it baby it's going to be amazing."

"Okay I'll do it."

"Good." San said as she embraced me again.

"Babe?" I asked

"Yeah"

"What are we doing for our anniversary? Have you got any plans?"

"Well I was thinking that we go out to dinner, I'll pay..."

"No, San I..."

"No Dani, consider it my gift for you getting your own tour."

"Alright."

"So after dinner I was thinking we could just sit on the roof top and watch the stars."

"That sounds good, I can't wait for two days though."

"Well the time will go by quickly." She winked as we sat down to watch whatever San was watching, as we cuddled I started to fall asleep in the place where I belong.

And just like that it was our anniversary and I woke up to San placing kisses all over my face.

"Hi baby." I yawned as I opened my eyes to meet hers. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary to you D. I was wondering if you wanted to make some pancakes with me"

"Sure."

After we ate our pancakes we spent the day cuddling on the couch, watching movies and just enjoying each other's company as soon we would be apart for two months. At around 5 I decided I should give Santana her present before we go out to dinner just so I don't forget.

"Hey baby, I need to go get your gift."

"Babe, you didn't have to..."

"Yes I did, I wanted to give you something." I got up and went into our room to get it and went back out to see San turning off the TV to give me her full attention.

"So I didn't know what to get you so I decided to give you something that you can watch and listen to while we're apart." I said as I gave her the small wrapped package. When she opened and saw the DVD that included videos of me singing and a special video message to her I saw tears slowly fall from her eyes and I got up and gave her a big hug on the couch.

"Sorry, it's just really hitting me on how soon you're leaving."

"But baby, the sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back in your arms."

"I guess. Thank you D, I'm sure I'll be keeping this for more than just 2 months. Anyways we better get ready I've planned a big night ahead."

"Can't wait" After we got ready she took me to this quite fancy place, and refused to let me pay but she said it was my treat for getting a tour. Then after dinner we ended up going to the top of our building where a picnic like setting with candles lit up.

"I had Rachel and Kurt set it up while we were gone." San answered my question that was in my head. Could she read minds?

As we sat down to eat the desert brownies and cupcakes that San had made, we just spent hours talking until all the candles were almost out.

"Hey Dani, look up." I did as I was told and looked at the stars.

Santana's POV

Come on Santana you can do this, as Dani was looking up I got the small box from out of the basket and placed it down on the blanket.

"D" I said gaining her attention and drawing it to the box that layed in between us, she looked shocked and opened it up to see the "perfect present" that I got a few days ago.

Dani's POV

I opened the small box to see a diamond ring with one large white diamond with two small red diamonds either side. It was so beautiful, was she about to...?

"I thought long and hard about what I would do for today and I thought about my feelings for you and realised that... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up next to you every day, possibly raise a family and live this journey with the one person in my life who is not only my best friend but who I am deeply and totally in love with. Our lives are only going to get crazier with my acting career and your music going to play all over the world so I wanted to give you a reminder that I'm still here for you every step of the way."

This was the point where my eyes were just balling and Santana grabbed my hand to say the words that I never thought anyone would say to me.

"So Danielle Torres, will you marry me?"

I really couldn't believe that this was happening I really didn't think I had a voice anymore so I just nodded my head furiously. Then she took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger where it will be for the rest of our lives. We embraced and when my voice finally came back I whispered in her ear...

"Yes"

**Expect that? This is the SECOND LAST chapter in the series before I start the sequel :) So follow me on twitter for updates on when that's happening :) ( LovatoGleeFic ) It's 9 o'clock here in Sydney so it's almost 2016 :) Hope you all had a great year and can't wait for what's to come in 2016! **


	37. The Big Day

*3 Months Later*

Dani's POV

I stood in front of the full length mirror, staring down at my white, floor length gown that went tight around the waist and poofed out slightly from the hips. My hair was done in an bun with curls flowing out from it. I had a small vail pinned into the bun as well with small amounts of jewellery. Since I wasn't in contact with my family for the last few years Kurt agreed to walk me down the aisle. Everyone single one of our friends and everyone we work are attending as well which is nice especially since my label decided to push my tour back a couple of months so this day could happen.

A day which was very quickly planned because of Kurt, that guy should really become a wedding planner he is an expert. I really can't believe this day has come, even though my family aren't here I still have the care and support from all of my friends who really are my family. I will admit I kinda nervous about today because what if something horrible happens but at least if it does I'll have Santana to be there by my side.

Santana's POV

As I sat down on a chair in my dressing room, I started to scroll through my twitter seeing fans tweet saying how happy they were for Dani and I as well as begging for pictures. I never thought that we would be remotely famous but now Dani is gaining more fans by the day and I'm starting to get fans expecting my first project. My thoughts were then broken by my parents bursting into the room.

"Oh mija! I'm so happy for you, are you excited? Nervous?" my mom said giving me a very big hug

"To tell you the truth I'm very nervous, I mean anything horrible can happen."

"Well you shouldn't worry mija because everything will turn out perfectly in the end." My dad assured me.

"How come you aren't in your dress, come one we must get you ready."

"I already have my hair and makeup done it's just that Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes haven't arrived yet to help me."

And with that the three in question came into the room apparently stopping by to see Dani beforehand. We both decided not to see each other before the wedding because we decided to keep some traditions in our wedding.

"Oh Santana you look so beautiful!" Rachel cooded giving me a hug.

"Thanks Berry but I still need to get into my dress."

"Well come on girl let's get you in it!" Mercedes shouted

My dress was a white and fitted and definitely showed off all of my greatest physical qualities. It was a little hard to get on but once we got it on I looked at myself in the mirror and it hit me… I'm really getting married today, like this is happening, of course I've tried on the dress before but now with my makeup and everything it just hit me that in a couple hours time Dani and I would be married.

"Aww sweetie don't cry, we'll have to do your makeup again" Mom laughed as she and I noticed the tears starting to develop in my eyes.

"Sorry, it just hit me that this is really happening."

"Well heads up, it's time to head down." Rachel said checking her watch.

With one last deep breath I followed everyone out of the dressing room and down to the garden. The garden was quite small but big enough to fit all of our friends and family (except Dani's), it had flowers and a beautiful garden with white chairs for the guests to sit and a aisle made out of white petals leading to a small white arch with a vine with red flowers growing on it. As I stood underneath the arch after my family walked me down I turned around to see the most beautiful girl walking towards me.

Dani's POV

As I walked down through the petals I locked eyes with Santana and she looked so incredibly stunning and I can't believe she is about to be mine forever. Thank God I have Kurt to hold onto because just seeing her made my legs turn into jelly. Once I reached San, I took my arm out of Kurt's and grabbed onto Santana's hand as we both went to stand in front of the pastor together. Most of the ceremony was a blur because all I could see was San's eyes locked in with mine but once it got to the vow's my mind was brought back to reality when Santana started to get a piece of paper from Rachel in the front row.

"D, I have no words that can express how truly in love I am with you. The day we first met you captivated me with your eyes and made me into a stuttering mess and from that moment I knew you were someone special. When you first kissed me I felt the sparks so intensely from the single peck you gave me and when we became girlfriends I was over the moon. I will be there for you for the rest of our lives and I know that we will be together for the rest of our lives and beyond. I love you Dani and I can't wait to start the next chapter with you."

As you can imagine I had a quite a lot of tears trying to fall down at this point which I tried not to let fall because I couldn't become an emotional wreak now because I still had to say my vows. So as Kurt gave me my piece of paper I took a deep breath and locked eyes with Santana.

Santana's POV

"San, from the moment I first saw you in that cute little red diner uniform I sensed that you were someone special. I loved making you nervous because it meant you showed me your true self before we really even met. I was ecstatic when we started dating because I knew you were different, deep down I knew that we would end up standing here and professing our love for each other in front of our friends and family. Even though my family isn't here it doesn't matter because you are the only family I need and I can't wait to start our lives together and keep our love strong and have it grow stronger every day as we get older. I love you Santana."

"Now for the rings" the pastor said as Blaine gave us both each other's rings.

"Do you Danielle Torres take Santana Lopez to be your wife?"

"I do" Dani beamed at me.

"Do you Santana Lopez take Danielle Torres to be your wife?"

"I do." I beamed back.

"You two can kiss now." The pastor joked to us and with that I embraced Dani and we both shared the most passionate and love filled kiss we have ever shared.

Dani + Santana = Love?

Yes we do equal love because I love her and she loves me.

It's perfect.

**DONE! This is the final chapter of this story and a sequel will be up in the next day or so. Sorry it took so long to upload I was on holidays and when we came back the internet was down. Hope that you enjoyed this story and follow my twitter ( LovatoGleeFic ) for more updates in the future on other stories and on this sequel. **


	38. Yay! Sequel

So I finally got back to writing the sequel. I had it sitting in my drafts for a while but didn't really write much in it. I just finished the first chapter which you can see on my profile now. It's called 'Is our love strong enough' please go check it out and also comment suggestions of anything you would like to see happen in it :) Thanks again for reading.


End file.
